Cursed
by monochrome tea
Summary: Selene is assigned to a mission in Russia, and there her past memories awaken. Pain, betrayal, and death laces itself inside her dreams. What do these memories mean, and why do the Noahs seem to be so interested in her? rewriting under new title Jinxed
1. Whats your name?

So I just came to a conclusion that I'm going to rewrite Cursed chapter by chapter

So I just came to a conclusion that I'm going to rewrite Cursed chapter by chapter. ; I think it'll be easier if I just restart to the beginning… like a drug addict getting over crack? I dunno. Its 6AM and I'm usually not sane at this hour, so if I say anything weird please take no account to it.

--

The lustful smell of coffee drifted through the library, the source coming from a tray which held about four mugs, all of them ranging in size, style, and condition. One was purple with flowers hand painted on the front, shaped more like a bowl than a cup. Two were standard issued mugs from the kitchens, completely white with the American Branch's logo on the front. Save for a few chips at the top, they looked rather professional. The last was completely black with a kitten (yes, a cat) with its tongue hanging out, eyes wide and shiny. This last cup shouldn't have belonged to a general, but it did. I still can't believe that someone who looked like a grizzly bear and had a voice like sand paper to match liked cats a little too much. In his room he had at least a colony, all of them rescued from missions that we had here in the states. The American Branch of the Black Order was located in the East Coast in the one city that echoed through most of the world: New York. It was the main gateway into the United States and with such a large population on a little island, there were a lot of akuma outbreaks. The American Branch had their offices located not in a building (there wasn't enough room) but underground where there was enough space for its three hundred man occupants. The only way to get in was to either go through an intricate line of sewers, or to just go through a condemned building which was on the streets of New York. It was hard work for us exorcists over here in the states to cover, well… all of these goddamn states. We only had about two generals and ten exorcists at our disposal. About four of those ten exorcists were new and their synchronization rates were below thirty percent at the moment.

With the Panic of 1893 there was a thick depression going on through the country. The akuma births were on the rise, so the eight of us exorcists (including the generals) who could function were being sent out at all hours. The longest any of us stayed in HQ was three to five hours. In that time frame we got checkups as well as our Innocence and uniforms. After that we got our mission briefings and left before anyone would welcome us 'home'. Sometimes when we were out in the west coast we didn't have the luxury of getting our things fixed. We usually traveled with just a finder since there were so many missions to go around. I guess I can say we're a tough bunch of cookies but I don't want to go bragging now.

"Hey, tomcat. Stop staring at the ceiling like you're lost and give me my coffee!"

I blinked, my blurred vision focusing on the chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling. I didn't realize that I had dazed off. I guess I needed more than three hours of sleep. My eyes rested on the grizzly bear and a firm frown plastered onto my face. "Take your goddamn coffee!" I said, slamming the mug on his desk, coffee bouncing out from the slam and landing on his papers.

"HEY! I don't want to hear those foul words coming from my student!" He barked, wiping the papers so hard that they tore a little.

I merely rolled my eyes and delivered the coffee to the three others in the room. Two of them were from the science department and the other was one of our nurses. They all thanked me, taking no notice to the little outburst. They were all too busy to bother with me and my teachers love hate relationship. I leaned the tray against my stomach, walking lazily back over to my teachers desk. He ignored me, back facing me as he looked at a book and scribbled something down on the coffee stained paper. I sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, hand running down the loose ponytail in the back. It was a thing I always had to do. When I touched my hair at all I also had to check on my ponytail. My lips twitched as silence thickened in the study room again. "What are you doing?" I asked, squinting down at the papers.

"Nothing." He said, slamming the book shut with the papers inside so that I couldn't see. Why was he being all secretive? It was probably a research paper on cats or something stupider. My teacher stood from his seat, towering over me like an old oak tree. I hated being only 5'7"; almost everyone was taller than me. He scratched his short salt and pepper colored hair and began to walk towards the door. I figured I should follow, so I did like a good little student. We left the study hall and right outside in the corridor my teacher stopped so I ended up slamming face first into his back.

"Selene, you're going to be shipped out soon." He said.

I rubbed my nose which was irritated from being slammed against a hard surface. "Yea, so? I always get shipped out. Why are you telling me the obvious?" I asked, feeling that there was going to be a little surprised as to where I was being shipped. What, did Canada need something now?

"Come on, walk and talk with me." My teacher merely replied, starting back up on his walking. He didn't say anything for a while until he had taken exactly fifteen steps forward, "You know the Black Order is the main hub for all of our operations, right?"

"Yea…"

"Well, we need a representative over there and you know our branch leader Renee can't go out now. She's too busy and since you're one of our best exorcists we want you to go to the Black Order and represent us."

My eyes widened, and the tray nearly slipped out of my hands. I had to bend down a few times to catch it with my sweaty hands. "W-what?!" I stuttered, "I can't do that! I need to stay here and help out!" I protested.

My teacher shook his head, "No. The akuma reports have gone down so we can spare you."

"Michael!"

"That's General Michael to you." He said with a huff. He always got that way when someone left out 'General' while addressing him.

I merely rolled my eyes. Michael should've known by now that I would probably always forget to call him a General. We walked in silence for a little while before I opened my mouth, "So… when am I leaving?"

"Hm." He scratched his chin and twisted his wrist to glance at the watch strapped there by leather. "In about two hours."

"WHAT?" I screamed. It took me a good hour just to pack, and there were other things to do… goddamn Michael! That blasted man always told me things at the last minute! I shoved the tray violently into his arms and took off down the hall, running as fast as I possibly could. The laughs from my teacher echoed down the hallway after me, and I could hear him say "Good luck!" right before I turned a corner.

--

It was a messy office. A very, very messy office. The walls were covered in book cases that reached up to the ceiling and more books covered the desk centered in the middle of the room. On the floor, mounds of paper covered the black tile which was hard to see at all since it was hidden by the mess. A Chinese man sat in a comfortable, cushioned chair behind the desk, face buried in his arms. A snore escaped from him and he leaned to the side, knocking a pile of books onto the floor.

I sat at the couch sitting in front of the desk, face blank as I stared at the apparent Science Department Supervisor. I had just traveled for a good week just to get to bloody Britain, and here I was waiting for the supervisor to wake up from a nap. What kind of greeting was this? I was expecting something better… not a red carpet welcome, but at least a hand shake would do fine. An Australian man shuffled past me, picking up the books previously dropped on the floor up before setting them back on the cluttered desk. He had bags drooping under his eyes and it was obvious to tell that he hadn't slept in a good week. The spiky brown haired man hunched over Komui, whispering something inaudible to me in his ear. I nearly jumped as the Chinese man sprung to life, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"LENALEEEE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL BIG BROTHER YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED?"

My eyes were wide and round as the older male wept on his desk. I was trying hard not to stare but it was rather difficult. The brown haired male sighed heavily and started rolling up maps that were hung up behind the supervisor. The Chinese man rubbed his eyes, squinting as he closed his line of vision onto me. He quickly rubbed his face and stood up from his chair, nearly tipping it over. "Hello!" He said, walking over to me in slippers, "My name is Komui Li, I am the Science Department Supervisor. I take it that you're-"

"Selene Lok." I finished for him, folding my hands in my lap. I didn't want to sit here and have any idle chat; I wanted to get straight down to business. "So what will I be doing here?"

Komui picked up an over turned coffee mug, staring inside of it like it would automatically refill itself. He held the mug tightly in his hand as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well, you are here to represent the American Branch for now until Renee can come out. Until then we will have you working here like you would over there. We will send you out on missions… you know. The usual." He said, waving the coffee mug in front of the Australian man, "Reever! Coffee!" He commanded.

Reever gave Komui a scowl and snatched the cup out of the man's hands, mumbling as he walked out of the room to get the supervisor more coffee. The Chinese man smiled and crossed his arms against his chest, "Actually we have a mission for you right now."

"Really?" I asked, blinking. That sure was quick.

"Yes. It's in France near the Italian border! How lovely!" Komui sighed happily, wishing he could go. The Chinese man walked back over to the maps, pulling one of France down. He tapped a finger at a black dot on the map, "There is a town called Grenoble in the south-eastern part of France. There has been a report that some type of shield is covering the entire town and it is not permitting original residents to leave. People who were not born in Grenoble can come and go as they please, but for some reason people who were raised there can't. We've had our finders scout out the area and they believe that innocence is at work here."

I nodded my head, taking in everything he said like a sponge did water. "Alright, so when do I leave?" I asked, ready and set to go.

Komui smiled, "Well, aren't you an enthusiastic one!" He said, rolling the map back up, "You'll be leaving tomorrow morning at four am. Just come by here before you leave, alright?" He said, sitting back down in his chair, "You should head down to the dining hall now. It's almost eight… so everyone should be down there eating. Get acquainted with the other exorcists!"

"Alright." I said, standing up and brushing off the gray pants I was wearing. I turned towards the door, and headed out of his office, not sure just where the dining hall was.


	2. Welcome to The Black Order!

Finally, an update! Are you guys happy? Hmm? Well, I know I am. I just finished my English Project that's due tomorrow and I wrote half of chapter three. :3

-insert hearts here-

I forgot to include in the first chapter the following things:

I do not own D.Gray-man.

Reviews, PLZKTHX.

XXXX

The carriage ride to the Order was… fun. Well, ok so the scenery wasn't the best, but it was enjoyable to watch British people bustle around the cobblestone streets, going about their daily lives. They were quite daring. I saw a merchant dart right in front of a moving carriage. For a second I was certain that he had been hit, but he came out just fine. Like the saying goes, time is money.

It took a long time to get wherever the headquarters was. I wasn't keeping the exact time, but my random guess would be about thirty minutes of the carriage bustling down the streets. As it came to a stop, I started tapping my foot on the floor. A little nervous habit of mind, topped off with a stomach full of butterflies. Yum.

The door opened, and the finder who greeted me at the docks beamed at me. "We're here." He said simply.

My eyes narrowed at the new found light pushing from the outside into the interiors of the carriage. I lifted myself up, shuffling over lazily towards the opened door. The finder lifted up his hand to escort me down, and all I could do was stare at it. This guy was very nice, but maybe it was included in the job resume.

Not wanting to be rude, I took his hand and stepped down carefully, not wanting to fall over and look like an idiot. I looked around eagerly at the new surroundings, but my eyes must have been deceiving me because all I saw was a big mountain. I looked over to the male finder, confusion sprouting in my head. He was bust with the phone that was attached to his back. All I could hear was mumbled words. Who was he talking to?

The finder nodded his head at the phone, then said, "Yes, sir." He turned to me as he set the phone receiver down.

"Supervisor Komui would like you to, erm…" he cleared his throat, slipping the box phone back onto him. "He wants you to climb up to the Black Order."

My eyes widened, along with my mouth. The only word I could utter was, "Wha-?" I gaped at the mountain. It was huge, rocky, and its end seemed to be nonexistent. Halfway up, black clouds engulfed the rest of the rocky lump.

I pointed a shaking finger at it. "I have to climb that?!"

The finder nodded weakly in reply. I didn't exactly know what else to do. Well, if the higher ups say climb, I have to obey and climb. I turned towards the massive obstacle, a heavy sigh escaping past my lips. Before I got closer, the finder called out, "The science department is probably going to try to knock you off!"

I only blinked, one eyebrow rising up. What in the hell was wrong with these people?!

With an exasperated look sound, I stalked over to the mountain, getting a firm grip and footing on the rocks and starting my climb up towards the Black Order.

XXXX

After nearly falling to my death four times, I managed to finally get to the top. My nails dug into the dirt, arm muscles lifting me up onto the flat surface. Rapid breaths tumbled out of my mouth as my body collapsed onto the ground. This climb was the most rigorous exercise I had gotten in a while.

After resting a minute to catch my breath, I pushed myself back up, brushing the dirt from my gray slackers and fishing a handkerchief out of my pocket. As I walked towards the front, I quickly took a wipe at my face in an attempt to rid it of any clinging dirt. After all, I needed to look presentable.

The ominous building loomed up ahead, and it somewhat resembled that one leaning tower in Italy. I couldn't help but notice a herd of bats flying around. It seemed that a few of them were watching me…

Shaking my head to get rid of the paranoid thoughts, I finally reached the tall gates. I looked around for something that might alarm the masses that I was here.

"How do I-?"

A bat fluttered around me, its one eye glowing softly. "Please state your name."

I blinked in disbelief. It talks? Geez, the technology here had surpassed the American Branches by tenfold. I parted my lips, unsure if I should get close to the fluttering bat or not.

"Selene, erm… Lok."

The bat flapped its wings a few times before replying, "Selene Lok, co-general of the American Branch?"

"Yes."

"Please get check by the gate keeper behind you."

I raised my eyebrows. Was there a guy that did it, or…? I turned around and nearly had a heart attack. This face that I thought was a decoration inbetween the doors lunged down at me, its eyes popping out of its head.

"X-Ray examination!"

My eyes winced at the outpour of light from its eyes. After a minute of intense examination, the gatekeeper yelled, "Clear!"

The doors lifted open, and I sighed with relief. No more intense light to kill my eyes. I began walking to the opening and an Asian girl came out, holding a clipboard along with a smile planted onto her face. "Welcome to the Black Order, Selene!" She said happily. "My name is Lenalee, and I'll be taking you around after you get through with my brother, Supervisor Komui."

I nodded, blood rushing to my cheeks, causing me to blush a little. My shyness was kicking in. For some reason I was only shy around women. I guess it's due to the fact that I was raised around more boys than girls.

Once we got past the gates, they immediately closed behind us. I was preoccupied with examining the other girls… I mean Lenalees uniform. It was pretty, but the skirt was really short. I would take pants over skirts any day.

We got to a place where it was shaped like a circle. The rim of the shape was filled with doors and a walkway. The middle of the area was completely open. It had some kind of platform hovering in the space. Wait, hovering?

Lenalee led me to a tall Asian man who was sipping casually on a coffee mug adorned with a weird looking bunny on it. He beamed at me, throwing out his hand. "Hey! Welcome to the Black Order, Selene Lok! My name is Komui, and I am the supervisor of the science department."

I felt a smile creep onto my face. "It's a pleasure, sir." I replied, shaking his hand. He nodded, taking another sip from his mug. His face seemed to grimace as he turned the cup over.

"Aah, Lenalee!"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Please make me some more coffee." He said, handing her his mug. That coffee sure seemed very important to him. She nodded her head and walked away, disappearing after she turned a corner.

Komui stepped out onto the platform, waving his hand for me to follow. Once my feet were firmly planted on, butterflies began fluttering violently as I looked down into the dark abyss. "Eh?"

The platform began its descent down, and the butterflies threatened to upchuck my breakfast. Komui turned to me, adjusting his glasses. "Could you please invoke your innocence?" He asked kindly. I nodded and reached for the elbow blades strapped to my sides. I shifted the handles into my palm and tightly wrapped my fingers around them.

My voice echoed in my head, chanting the same two words that I used before battle. "Innocence, activate!" The jewel at the tips of both blades glowed a pale green light. Komui shook his head in approvement, bending a bit to examine my weapon.

"Nice!" He said, standing back up to full height. I couldn't help but grin. Stupid ego was being stroked in a way that made me a bit full of myself. The platform stopped and we were surrounded by darkness, the only light coming from the platform. I looked around, puzzled. My question about what we were doing was halted at the sudden appearance of a large… thing. My eyes widened in shock, and I looked over to Komui who was merely smiling.

The thing reached out for me, lifting me up close with a wrap of its limb. I squirmed in its grip, breathing fast with panic. "What the hell! Let me down!" I yelled, thrashing at what I could. The thing tightened its grip on me, bring me close to its head.

"Please, be calm. I am not an enemy."

For some reason my body calmed, and I felt it go limp in its grip. The monsters forehead touched mine.

"3 percent... 15 percent... 27 percent... 39 percent... 60 percent... 83 percent... 96 percent."

It pulled its forehead away, putting me back down onto the platform. It spoke. "Your maximum synchronization rate is 96 percent."

Now that I thought about it, the monsters voice sounded feminine. Her arms disappeared and her body became one, like a slugs.

"Selene Lok… a great power resides in you. Good or Evil, I can not tell. Choose your path wisely."

I looked at her, then at Komui. He smirked dimly. "Hevlaskas predictions are dead on." He said.

His answer only made me nervous. Was I just given a psychic service? Do I have to pay now?

We left without any conclusion. Once we got back up, I quickly got out, legs a little wobbly. Komui followed, checking a watch strapped onto his wrist. "Oh, its lunchtime already!"

I looked down at my feet and couldn't ignore the gurgling sound in my stomach. Time went by pretty fast. Komui suddenly walked off, then stopped as suddenly as he had started. He turned around towards me, smiling weakly. "Oh, I forgot that you don't know where anything is," he said, pointing a finger ahead of him. "The dining hall is down that corridor. Take two lefts, a right, and another left, and you'll be there in no time!"

He started to walk away briskly and disappeared just as his sister had. I turned towards the hall and began my journey towards the kitchen.


	3. Your Mission

Yay! Chapter three! Happy that I updated so soon? This is what happens when you have nothing to do. xD

R&R, all that jazz.

- - - -

Luckily I made it to the dining hall without getting lost. Point for me!

As I shuffled in, I looked around at the wooden table that seated ten comfortably, the high ceiling with breathtaking gothic architecture, and the short lunch line. I rushed over quickly, not wanting to wait. I guess that was a rude thought, but I was hungry. When I was running on empty, I tended to become snappy and irritated. The heat did that to me to.

After waiting only five minutes, my spot in the line made it to the front. I peered inside and looked up at a tall, dark skinned man wearing sunglasses. He had a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. He peered down at me, smiling.

"Ooh, a newbie!" He looked me over, smiling growing by the second. "What would you like? I can make anything!"

"Anything?" I echoed.

He nodded in reply. My mind raced with different foods that I should eat. After standing idle for a while, I couldn't make up my mind. Taking in a big breath, I began, "I'll have two tamales, two slices of chocolate cake, a bowl of tomato soup, baked potato, a dozen sugar cookies, and-."

I inhaled once more. "Some water to drink with my meal."

The man stared at me, mouth hanging open. "You're going to eat all of that?" He asked, bewildered.

I smiled warmly. "Yea."

Once I got my food, I headed towards an empty table, trailing carefully with the massive amounts of plates. I slid them onto the table and plopped down on the wooden bench, looking over at the food, wondering which I should start with.

"Tomato soup!"

My fingers trailed over to the spoon, dipping it into the steaming tomato soup and filling it up. I gently placed the hot metal against my lips, blowing on it to cool it. Satisfied that I had lowered its temperature enough, I shoved the spoon into my mouth. The soup was delicious. It was creamy, and not too salty.

Before I could swallow my second sip, Lenalee came bouncing over to my table. She looked a bit disheveled, but had hidden it once she got closer. A heavy breath escaped from her. "Oh, Selene," she rubbed her hands against her flushed cheeks, "Komui has asked to see you. He's got a mission for you."

While she talked I felt the soup drip out of my mouth. During the time I was unaware with it, but now I was the one to be blushing. Embarrassed, I tried to wipe off my chin in a dignified manner. The Asian girl took no notice and shifted the clipboard in her hand.

"The Science Department is upstairs, to your right." She was already a few steps away, and then turned her head back, smiling. "Good luck!"

I smiled back, then grimaced. I looked back at the food I had ordered. I couldn't let it all go to waste… that would be rude.

I shifted the utensils around, thinking about a good excuse to give Komui of my lateness. My eyes brightened as I came up with the thought, _I'll just tell him that I got lost! _

I nodded at my genius and began devouring the food, ignoring everything around me.

XXXX

It took me 30 minutes to eat all of the food. Pretty bad, huh? What am I going to tell Komui now?

I stumbled into a room full of paper that seemed to be the flooring. Books were piled up on eachother in many stacks. The office was pretty messy, but it's not like I was any better. I tried my best not to step on any papers and sat down on the couch in front of a big desk. I blinked at the pile of books, and then gasped as they began to move.

Komuis head emerged out of the pile, yawning loudly. He looked straight at me and sat up against his chair, fixing his glasses and trying to look more professional. His hand reached for his coffee mug, placed it to his lips, and took a big gulp. He made a soft 'Aah!' refreshment sound and stood up, shuffling over to the mat in his slippers.

He pointed to a map with his hand at the huge continent in the Asian sector. His eyes looked intense now.

"Selene, I know that you've just gotten here… but we need someone experienced to do this mission," another sip from his mug, "All of our best are out, so it's all on you now. We've had reports of men going missing in Russia for quite some time, but when we dispatched Finders there, they also disappeared."

"We've had an eyewitness report from a man that escaped. He claims that he was drawn to a beautiful melody, and once he got to the source, he came across two beautiful women. They were vexing, and he couldn't help but go to them."

He shifted his glasses again, "When he got close enough, the women turned into 'monsters', Akuma. He managed to get away before they skilled him."

He bent down to the floor and picked up a piece of paper, reading it. "We've come to the conclusion that the Akuma are level two, but suspect that there may be more." He looked up at Selene, shifting the paper back down onto the floor.

"You will be sent to Russia by train early in the morning at 5 AM. Questions?"

I shook my head. I had taken in all his information like sponge does water. I stood, hand reaching up to fiddle with my hair. "I'll try my best, sir!" I gave a weak salute and he smiled, walking back towards his desk and plopping down into his chair.

I left and shut the door behind me, walking briskly towards where I thought the rooms were. I made it, but once I got up one story, I realize that I had no idea where my room was. I began to walk around the circular walkway, looking at the doors.

One had a piece of paper on it. I looked over at it and saw my name in capital letters on the door. My hands went for the doorknob and turned it gently, shoulder pushing the door open. The room was cold as I stepped in. The door automatically shut as I walked into the square room. I was guessing that this used to be someone else's, someone who was a permanent resident.

The walls were painted forest green. It was a nice color, but it didn't seem to go well with the cement flooring. The previous owner seemed to have attempted to add more color by adding a rug with colorful designs on it. I shrugged at the odd tasted and moved over towards the bed, collapsing onto it. The exhaustion hit me like a wall of bricks. The heavy meal and that long climb must've been the culprits.

Sleep sucked me into its dark vortex, and I was out before I could say, "Good Night."

XXXX

A loud banging came from outside of my trance. It seemed very distant as I parted my eyes. The banging was louder now, and I moved to stand up but only managed to topple head first out of my bed.

I scrambled up and lunged at the door, flinging it open. The finder that had been with me during the carriage ride was standing before me, dressed in his Finder outfit with a hint of anger knitting his eyebrows.

"Miss Selene, its 4:40 AM. Don't you have an alarm clock?"

My eyes widened, and all I could breathe was a small, "No."

He shook his head. "Oh well, nothing we can do about it now." He said, turning away from me. "Let's hurry, Miss Selene. The train stop is 10 miles from here and if we miss it there won't be another for a week."

The only hygienic thing I could do was brush my teeth. We rushed downstairs and into the science department. I was surprised that there were still living things awake at this hour. Komui was talking to a man with spiky light brown hair, but stopped as he saw us approaching. He waved weakly and sighed. "Ah, you've come to pick up your uniform, hmm?"

He looked like he had pulled an all-nighter. The skins under his eyes were puffy, and his eyes were half way closed. He called out to a man holding a stack of papers.

"Hey! Go get Selene Loks uniform!"

The man nodded and obediently fetched it and brought it over to Komui. He uttered small thanks and shoved the black jacket into my hands. "Try it on!"

I unfolded the jacket and slipped it on, looking down at how it looked on me. It was long enough to cover half of my hip. The sleeves were cut enough to show off my shoulders. Some type of gloves had come with it as well. I put them on and gaped at them. A hole let my pinky finger through, and another, my thumb. It was interesting, and I beamed in approval.

"Thanks!" I said.

Komui smiled happily. "Glad you like it!" His attention was turned to the Finder who had cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Sir, we must go. Its 4:46 now."

I looked over at Komui and his waved his hands in a shooing fashion. We both left, but the finder went another direction and I began the descent towards the front doors. I blinked and followed him, confusion clearly marked on my face. We descended into what I thought was the underworld since it seed to go on forever. The faint smell and sound of water passed through me. We came down upon a gondola bobbing up and down in the water next to the small dock. The finder went first and held out his hand like he had at the carriage.

I grabbed it and stepped in, trying to keep my balance in the gondola that kept moving profusely. Before I could ask why this waterway was here, and why I didn't come this way in the beginning, he had already pulled out an oar and started moving the gondola gracefully in a straight path.

I tightened my lips, sulking down into the seat of the boat. I would just ask him once we got onto the train.

XXXX

We got onto the train in the nick of time. It was two minutes before the departure when we got on.

The Finder led the way into the first class car. A teenage by with a mop of blond on his head stopped us.

"Sir, this car is for First Class on-"

The finder chuckled. "See that cross on that girls uniform?"

The boy looked at it, eyes widening. "O-oh!" He stumbled, opening the door for us and bowing. "Please excuse me."

With that, he fell silent and the two of us headed into the first class train. The finder took the liberty of obtaining a room close to the door we came out of. It was decorated so fancy that I felt a little guilty basking in its glory.

The finder sat down and stared up at me. I wanted to start a conversation but felt that thing I forgot to do before we left.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" I asked sheepishly.

He smiled at me. "Out the door we came, go down the hall and enter the next car. The bathrooms are labeled."

"Thanks!" I said, rushing out the door. Darn that bowl of soup and gallon of water I had!

XXXX

The bathroom was plain, more common. It was near the Second Class car. I tried my hands on the towel given and stepped out, looking at the two doors at either side. I had overhead the Finder say that the train ride would be a long one, so it wouldn't hurt to travel around.

I stepped over towards the opposite door of the First Class car, pushing the door open. The car was packed with people. Over the murmuring of conversations came the loud screams of babies crying, coughing and sneezing. I quickly raced down the aisle, only stopping to let people through.

I rushed through the opposing door, slamming it shut and feeling something catch my ankles. I heard a loud cursing as I toppled over a man and landed on an upturned cardboard box with cards scattering into different directions. I made a soft sound of pain and sat up; pulling a card that had stuck onto my face and throwing it to the floor.

The man I had toppled over glared at me. "Stupid woman. You should look were you're going!"

I returned the glare fiercely. "Maybe it was your horrid appearance that caused me to fall over and cry in pain."

A roar of laughter came from the other two men and a child sitting in the back of the circle. I felt the tension slip away and looked down at the mess I made. One of the men peered at me through thick lens glasses, a cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth. He put down the hand of cards he had, taking a big inhale of smoke and blowing it out at my face.

"Hm. You should be in a dress, not a pair of pants." He said.

I snorted with anger and stood up quickly, almost falling back over the man I had previously injured. "Sorry that I don't meet up to your standards, sexist."

I left in my aura of fury and took no notice to the black haired mans eyes staring intently at the elbow blades strapped at my side.


	4. Raids from the East

R&Rs, yo.

Cheers!

- - - -

When I got into the box and slammed down into my seat, the finder looked quite startled and questioned me about why I was so angry. I lied and said that someone was rude to me in the women's bathroom. Both of us fell silent afterwards. The only thing that came out of my mouth was how long it would take to get to our destination.

He took a minute's gaze out the window, and then said, "This train will take 5 hours to get to a town on the borders of Russia and Ukraine. After that we'll get on another train and-."

The train lurched forward and slammed into something hard. A wave of screams irrupted, and the sound of many feet running against the floor echoed. I stood up and rushed to the door, throwing it open. People from the second class car were running out of it and into the first class car. The yells from the trains employees of, "Stay calm! Remain at your seats!" were ignored by the mob of people.

I grabbed a middle aged man and looked into his panic stricken face. "What happened?" I asked calmly.

His breathing picked up into a faster speed. "I-i-it's a m-m-monster!" He stuttered.

I turned towards the finder behind me. "Please direct these people to a safe place. Have someone help with the barriers."

He nodded at me and disappeared into the river of bodies. I pushed my way through the current of people and stumbled into the second class car. It was ripped in half and a level two Akuma had been throwing the pieces of steel from the other half of the car at level one Akuma. It stopped and peered down at me through green cat eyes. Before his paw like hand came crashing down on me, I jumped out of the way and went through an opening that led to the outside.

My hands went for the blades on my hip. Fingers laced themselves around the cold handles. I spun them twice with perfection and stared up at the Akuma, my battle expression painted onto my face.

"Innocence, activate!"

The jewels glowed brightly. I began spinning the blades faster as the level one Akuma surrounded me. There guns tilted down, getting the perfect shot…

"Wind Fury!"

The blades had created medium tornadoes. They merged together to form a bigger one and engulfed the level one Akumas, shredding them to pieces. I looked up at the souls being released from the machinery. I closed my eyes and mumbled a prayer for their souls and turned around to be greeted by a giant yellow clawed hand.

The force sent me flying and knocked me into a tree some distance away. Note to self: Save the prayers after all Akuma are defeated, and PS, remember to buy a pillow suit so when you fall against something it won't hurt so bloody bad.

I fell to my knees and gasped for air, a bit lightheaded. The ground shook with the running of the Akuma, and it was enough to get me up and running again. I moved just in time before the tree I landed on was pulled up by the cat.

I took the initiative to taking on the cat's defenseless back. I pulled my blades up and lunged onto the Akumas back. My right blade slashed first, then my left. The two of them left a huge X mark on the cats back. It turned on me, paws coming out again to strike. The Akumas body fell apart after it moved. I smirked in triumph and let my arms hang at my sides, sighing in relief.

"Good work, Miss Exorcist."

I turned towards the silky voice and stared at the man behind me. He was quite handsome and dressed in a nice black suit. His black curly hair was slicked back, but the one thing that stood out the most was the crown of cross scars on his forehead. My eyes widened in disbelief. I remembered General Michael telling me about the Clan of Noah briefly, but why would a Noah be here? Was there something more going on in Russia?

He smirked at my shocked face and began walking slowly towards me with his hands in his pockets. "Do you know who I am, woman?" He asked.

I glared at him, but he calling me 'woman' was what sparked me the most. What was with the men around here? "My names Selene, not 'woman'." I said coldly.

His smile twisted higher. My brain didn't process the fact that he had appeared behind me before I could blink twice. I tried to turn around and slam one of my blades into his face but a sudden pressure in my chest made me stop. I felt my heart speed up and his dark laughter rang in my ears.

His hand came out of my chest. Lips brushed against my ears gently and they said, "See this, Miss Selene? I'm being nice and showing you my wonderfly power." His hand disappeared back inside of me, and I felt those cold fingers wrap around my heart again. There was nothing I could do but stand there, and grind my teeth in frustration.

"Your heart is fluttering in my hand like a trapped butterfly…," The pressure increased, "what would happen if I did this, butterfly?

I felt something choke me and I coughed up blood. The red substance bursted out onto the floor. My body felt weak and I wanted to just fall to the ground and lay there, but the Noah's arms were keeping me up. He turned my face towards his and took the liberty of licking up some blood that was dripping down my chin.

My face burned with anger, and he laughed at it, a dark twisted laugh with a hint of madness. I felt his hand reach for another organ, but stopped and pulled it out at the sound of a young girl calling out to him.

"Tyki!" The childish voice called. I looked over hazily at a girl holding an umbrella, dressed in a frilly blouse, a dark skirt, and striped knee socks with black shoes. She tilted her head and licked the lollipop she was carrying in her free hand. "The Earl didn't say that you needed to kill any exorcists…," she smiled, just as twisted as he had, "yet."

He had a crazy look in his eyes. "I'm just having fun."

The girl frowned and took the lollipop out of her mouth. "You're playing without me?" She whined, pouting. Her look was more serious afterwards. "I came to tell you that the family is having dinner with the Earl tonight."

Tyki frowned. "Fine." He dropped me onto the floor like a piece of trash and walked over to Rhode where a door was emerging from the ground. It was in the shape of a heart and checkered on the doors with a gold trimming and some decoration at the tip.

"Rhode, come on." He called as he walked into the doorway.

The girl named Rhode came skipping over to me and bent down next to me. "Tyki, can I have her now?" She asked happily.

Tyki sighed heavily. "Fine, but don't break it like your others. You never have a toy last for more than three days, and besides…" he looked over at me, "why would you want such an ugly rag?"

I mustered up the last of my strength to sit up and speak. "You're…," I wheezed, "so ugly that I'm dying now."

He smirked. "You've already used that comeback, Miss Selene."

I tried to think of where I used it but the pain pulled me into the black abyss known to many as unconsciousness.

XXXX

The place I was in smelled sweet, and whatever I was laying on was very comfortable. I didn't feel like getting up. Mama, can I just have five more minutes?

The previous encounter flashed through my mind. I immediately sat up and looked around the room I was in. It was obviously that little girl's room. It was filled with stuffed animals, candy, and frilly things. I slipped out of the bed and felt something heavy pulling down on me. I looked and noticed the dark red dress that I wasn't wearing before. I rushed to the mirror and looked in.

I hardly recognized myself. This girl, Rhode, had dressed me in a beautiful dark red dress with black laces. It certainly wasn't my taste. She even put makeup on me. I frowned and brought up my face to wipe the makeup off.

"Don't do that. Rhode will kill you."

It was that poker playing man from the train. I gasped. Were Tyki and him the same person? I told the poker mans friend a line similar to the one I had used on Tyki. He walked over to me, glasses slipping down to the tip of his nose. His eyes bore into mine and I backed away as he advanced forward. Those were his eyes, Tykis eyes. That look of madness was in them.

It wasn't long before he was standing in front of me while I was trapped in the corner. He pushed his glasses back up. "You look descent to the eyes now." He said coolly.

I gave him the best glare that I had and inched away towards an opening. "Shut up or I'll kill you."

He laughed at my comment. "You aren't in a position to make threats, missy."

I kept moving. "I'll find a way."

I ran for the door, heels clicking against the floor as I went. I felt the dress pull down and before I knew it I had tripped over the damn thing. He was there again, but instead of standing me back up on my feet he had thrown me on top of the bed. His body leaned over mine, face coming close. I tried to push my face away but the mattress could only go so far. His breath slipped into my nostrils and my face morphed into a look of disgust.

"Ew. Your breath smells like cigarettes."

"Wanna taste it?"

"No-!"

His lips collided with mine hard. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and before it could start exploring, I had had enough. The palm of my hand slammed into his forehead. He looked up at it and moved it down onto the bed, pinning it down. I took my free arms elbow and slammed it against his Adams apple. He fell off of me, coughing violently.

I stood and rushed through the door, almost knocking Rhode down. She looked at me as I ran off, then at Tyki who was also watching from the doorframe. Rhode looked up at him and frowned.

"Did you torture my doll before I could?" She asked, a hint of anger laced in her voice. He didn't reply, but watched as I disappeared down a corner.

- - - -

Please be patient. The characters in the manga shall be introduced according to how they'll fit in. :3


	5. Rhodes New Toy

I ran into an empty room and locked the door, taking shelter in a corner and contemplating a plan of escape. I didn't get much time to think. The young Noah girl came strolling in through the door with a content grin on her face. She skipped over to me and knelt down, taking one of her fingers and wrapping it around my hair.

"Let's play, dollie."

She stood and her face was hidden in the shadows from the dark. "We shall play…," she paused and giggled maniacally. "How much pain can dollie take?"

I glared at her feet and braced myself for any type of physical damage that Rhode could think of. The room began to fill with candles, along with various present boxes and stuffed animals. A few candles flickered into life next to her face. One came darting down straight at me, pinning my raised hand to the wall. I hissed and bit down on my lip. Rhode glared and kicked me. "Scream in pain." She whispered in a dangerous tone.

Two more candles came down upon me, one landing in my thigh and the other in my rib cage. I bit down on my lip to the point where blood blossomed from it. The other wounds were bleeding as well, but it was hard to see the blood through the dark red dress I was wearing. The blood from my hand slithered down my skin and sent a wave of shivers down my spine.

She took a candle from the air and wrapped her hand around it, bending down towards my face. She placed the sharp tip against my cheek and smiled. "I should work on my penmanship." The tip dug into my cheek and began sketching out an 'R'. I closed my eyes tightly as the 'h' was cut into my face, and didn't even bother to open them again. The pain was making me woozy and I just wanted it to stop. I didn't know how much longer I could take without screaming for mercy…

"Rhode, that's enough. Its time for bed."

I cracked open an eye and stared up at Tyki who had a hand on top of Rhodes head. She looked up at him and began to quickly sketch the 'o', then tried sketching in the 'd'. Tyki gave her a warning look, and she dropped the candle immediately, pouting. "You never let me have any fun!" She complained, stomping off and out of view.

Tyki looked down at me through the corner of his eye and scooped me up in his arms. I stayed still and stared at the walls as he took me to a room. He set me down on the room's bed and began to patch me up with bandages. I looked into his face as he finished the last one, and our eyes met for once.

"Why are you… doing this for me?" I asked breathlessly.

He stared at me, and then looked down. "I can't let Rhodes new toy break." He said bluntly.

I glared at him as he left, then fell back into the bed and continued glaring. My anger subsided as sleep washed over me like a cold tide. I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness.

I found myself dreaming that I was on trial for something. I stood with others who all looked terrified, and spat at their lack of courage, then stared up at the podium with the utmost confidence. A row of ancient looking men stood before us, dressed in ancient Christian robes with crosses and shuffling through paper.

"The accused are found guilty for the acts of witchcraft and are sentenced to death by hanging today at-."

I found myself laughing at the old man giving the sentencing. He looked over at me with a look of absolute disgust, like looking at someone so low and bad that they made you feel dirty just to look at them. "Witch, you dare laugh at the face of death?"

"Yes." I said coldly walking forward towards the podium. Guards stepped forth and blocked my path with spears, but I ignored them. The old man looked down at me with beads of sweat dripping down from his brow.

"You're the witch who thinks she can control fire and engraved a crown of crosses on her forehead, are you not?" He asked nervously.

I felt my lips curl into a sinister smile. I threw back my head, dark curly locks falling back. People gasped and pointed at my forehead, but I could feel no shame, only pride. "My crown is a gift, showing that I truly am I descendant of Noah!"

"You are no Noah." The man snorted.

I threw back my head and laughed. "Oh, you mortals are such funny creatures.

"Do not think of yourself higher than us? You will be punished severely by God in death!"

"God?" I echoed, tilting my head and widening my eyes to give an insane look. "There is no God, you fool." I stepped closer, and the guards pointed their spears at me, but one look seduced their arms down. They stood like statues and stared at me through hollowed eyes. The old man looked disheveled now, and sweat shined clearly on his face.

"What did you do?" He asked.

I stared up at him with a blank expression and sighed heavily. I was bored, and wanted to kill. The taste of killing lay on the back of my tongue, and I looked up darkly at the old man. He leaned back, eyes widening along with his mouth at the fire radiating from my body. I laughed at his terrified expression, licking my lips.

"Yes, scream for mercy. Beg. BEG HUMAN!"

My laughs echoed off of the wall and fire bursted from my body, engulfing the room. The laughter rang in my ear as I sat up in my bed, panting. I wiped off the sweat from my forehead and felt something thicker than sweat on it. I looked down at my hand and screamed at the blood covering it. I tripped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, gazing at my forehead in the mirror. I pulled up my bangs from my forehead and started screaming at what I saw.

I heard loud footsteps, and a second later Tyki came through the bathroom door. He had a concerned look on his face that was quickly hidden by fake rage. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but stopped once he saw my forehead. I fell down onto the ground and wrapped my arms around myself. My head fell against the floor, blood smearing against the cold tile. I closed my eyes tightly and started to cry violently, screaming, "No, NO!"

A person chosen to be a soldier of God… turned into a Noah… Was this even possible?

_Oh, God. What's happening to me? Am I really this cursed?_


	6. A Dream Within A Dream

Looking over the reviews, I would like some criticism. D: I want to know what I should work on and stuff.

XXXX

I felt like I was falling now, falling into a place where nothing existed. I was taken from the world of the living and found myself curled up in a ball, waiting for the light of day to return. Violent shaking stirred me, and a male voice calling out my name made me think I was only dreaming.

"Miss Selene? Miss Selene!"

The voice said my name over and over. I closed my eyes and wished it to go away. More violent shaking, and a hard slap against my face. My eyes flew open, and I found myself under the male finder who was accompanying me to Russia. My body was wet, and I could tell that I was dripping in sweat.

"Oh, thank God." He whispered, sitting down on the bed. "I just came to check on you and you were talking in your sleep…"

I blinked and wiped away the sweat on my forehead. My eyes shifted from his and down to my hand. It was clean. There were no traces of blood or the feelings of scars on my forehead. I opened my mouth to ask the finder questions, but he began to answer before I could utter one syllable.

"You fainted after your fight with the level two Akuma," he said, hands cupped neatly in his lap, "I went to look for you. It took an hour to find you, and when I did I found you in the forest, unconscious.

"I feared for your health and took you to an inn in the border town. You've been asleep for ten hours."

I let out a breath I didn't know I had held in and looked away from him. Silence filled the room, and after a while of fidgeting the finder stood and began to leave. At the doorway, he turned his head back and said, "Please get some more rest. We'll be traveling to Uotok first thing in the morning. I'll be in the room across from yours." After all was said and done, the door clicked and shut.

I threw the bedcovers off of me, feeling a bit feverish. I rolled onto my side and stared down at the hardwood floor, chewing on my bottom lip. Was the confrontation with the Noah's a dream? I know that they were powerful humans, but to make me experience all that in an hour seemed a little extreme, even for them.

I closed my eyes and began to wonder what time it was. I needed to take a bath and wash my hair badly. It smelled like wet cat.

XXXX

I found myself restless the whole night and decided to take a much needed bath. I took a very long time for the hygienic cleaning, about two hours. Once I dried up and shuffled back over to bed, I fell back asleep and was woken up again by the finder. I felt like I had only slept for five minutes, but since the last train we took was in the early morning hours, I was positive that I had.

We got onto the train without any employees stopping us as we took board in a first class car. I didn't bother to go out and explore the car. Knowing my luck, I'd run into Thick Glasses.

I laid my head against the cold window, feeling the time slip by slowly like a snail. My mind began to fill with images of him and the Noah Tyki. Were they really the same person, or had I just dreamed about something insane and impossible again? I tried to not worry over it, but there wasn't much to do. The finder fell asleep after an hour, and I found myself thinking of Thick Glasses all the way to Uotok.

XXXX

It took us five hours to get there. We left in the early hours of five and made it around ten thirty. I was glad to have the opportunity to walk and stretch my legs again. The finder led me to a carriage that was waiting for us, and once we got in it took us away and towards our destination.

The carriage took us over a bridge, and after I watched the beautiful buildings disappear from view, I figured that we were going into the poor part of the city. The buildings here looked like shacks. People were dressed in rags that had depressing colors and didn't bother to look up and smile as they walked. They all looked sad, like a family member died or something.

The carriage drove on for ten minutes, and then stopped next to the most depressing and shabbiest shack I had encountered. We both got out, and the carriage drove off as the finder knocked on the door and entered inside. I followed quietly and tried not to care that the inside was messy, dirty, and damaged. A large woman that I almost took for a man shuffled from the back room, holding a baby in one arm and a large knife in the other. Her face softened when she saw who we were and let the knife down on a table. The finder walked over to her and bowed, shaking her hand as well.

"We're from the Black Order and are here to fix the Akuma problem."

She nodded and sat down at the table. The finder did the same, and I copied, trying not to stare at her manly parts. She opened her mouth and began to speak English that was heavily accented. I had to strain my hearing so that I could understand her.

"Deh Akuma come only at night." She said, patting the babies back. "Dey vait until a man comes."

"Dey try to beckon dem with deir song, and den dhey eat dem. Dey only come for men."

The finder nodded, and then looked over at me. I tried to play innocent but I knew what he had in mind. He began to speak but I shook my head. "I know; I have to dress up like a man…" He smiled weakly and nodded in reply.

We waited until the sun began to set before I transformed into a man. The large Russian woman let me borrow some of her husband's clothes and started to say that we should cut my hair. I protested, saying that it was short enough. I put it in a ponytail and hit the rest in the back of my shirt. She approved after fiddling with the pants.

The finder gave me an empty bottle, saying that it would look better since I was to be acting drunk. My elbow blades were strapped to my sides, and as we began to walk out of the house the large woman called out thanks in Russian.

The finder pulled out a black ball from his pocket and handed it to me. I took it with a confused look and almost jumped back as the ball sprouted wings and began to flutter in my face. The finder was amused and laughed. "It's your own personal Golem. We can communicate, so I won't lose you."

My lips tugged into half a smile. The finder whispered something that sounded like 'Godspeed' and disappeared from sight. I was alone, and it was time for the acting. I tried my best to walk around in a random direction, legs wobbling as I slurred a random song.

Before I could sing the third line, a beautiful melody slithered into my ear. It was like something out of this world, but I didn't feel a need to go find it. The only reason I was doing this was because it was my job.

I followed the song, craning my neck in every direction, searching for the two female Akuma. I stopped once I saw two shadows walking towards me. The moon came into view from the black clouds and casted an eerie glow on the two women. They were identical, two twin sacrifices it looked like. They moved in unison, pale pink lips uttering foreign words. I went to them, dropping my bottle and trying to look as if I was entranced by their song. One of them stopped and looked down at the blades on my sides, blue eyes darkening.

"Exorcist." She hissed, turning to her sister. "Let's share, sister."

The other, obviously the dominant one glared at her sister like you would a small child who did wrong. "No, I get her all."

The weaker one whimpered and clawed softly at her sister's arm. "But, I want to taste her to."

The dominant one sighed heavily and said, "Fine, you can have her legs-."

I wasn't going to stand there and let them bicker at who got what. I darted at them and slashed my blades at the two. They dodged, the weaker one clinging to her older sister. The older one looked at me with malice. Her body ripped apart as a masquerade looking Akuma came out, and her younger sister followed. They looked like a pair of clowns that pretended to be Opera stars.

I twirled one blade in my hand and tried not to laugh. They came charging at me, and I began to instantly twirl my blades together. The twin Akuma didn't have a chance to attack while I attacked them with one of my favorite moves: Blade Dance.

I hit them in different places while I danced. They tried to hit me but fell back as I hit them again for the fiftieth time. Their bodies broke apart, and the souls disappeared into the sky. I looked up and tilted my head to the side. Was that it? It seemed to easy…

"They weren't very good."

"Yes. We didn't get the chance to eat them…"

I turned around slowly and gaped at the giant armored Akuma standing as high as a small building. I tried to hide my fear and quietly stepped back.

"You aren't getting away from us, Madam Exorcist."

One of them shoved a giant metal foot against me. It knocked the wind out of me and sent me flying to a nearby shack. The wall collapsed as I went through. I fell on top of a pile of wood and could've sword I got a hand full of splinters.

The two level three Akuma chuckled and stomped towards me. I tried to stand up and felt a sharp pain shoot up my ankle. I yelped in pain and plopped back onto the pile of wood. My hands wrapped tightly around the blades. I spun them, and the wind around me began to circle around, creating small twin tornados.

"Wing Fur-!"

"First illusion Ichigen!"  
"Fire seal!"

I stopped and watched as one level three was attacked by little flying creatures and the other was engulfed in a flame that looked somewhat like a snake. I got up on all fours and tried crawling carefully out of the woodpile and outside to the fight. An Asian exorcist with long black hair pulled up in a ponytail was yelling at a red haired exorcist.

"Lavi, go check on the female who was thrown into the house!"

The redhead ran to where I was, nearly falling prey to a giant steel hand. He looked down at the crawling me and smiled cheerfully.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

I blushed and shook my head. "I think I twisted my ankle…" I trailed off and cursed in my head. I sounded like one of those useless female characters in fairytales, and I despised them. I tried to put all the weight on my good leg and gently placed the injured one on the floor, eyebrows knitting from the pain.

The redhead put an arm under my right side and took the job as my injured right side. I wanted to say that I didn't need help, but I felt much better after he took the weight from that side. The Asian exorcist had a stubborn look on his face, even though he was losing against the two level threes. I turned to Lavi, hands bring up my blades.

"Hey, can you do that Fire thing again?" I asked.

He raised his brows and nodded, picking up a medium sized hammer. "You got a plan?"

I smirked and wiggled out of his grip, taking the pain pretty nicely as I stood normally. He twirled the hammer in his hand, and it grew in size by tenfold. I concentrated as the fire snake came out again, and then pulled up my blades, twirling them as before.

"Wind fury!"

Instead of the tornados, a strong gust of wind blew over one of the level threes. It was cut all around and also had the flames to deal with. I was shocked that mine and Lavis attack actually beat the level three together. I knew that wind fed fire, but damn. I stumbled over to where the Asian exorcist was, and we both did the same attack as the Asian did his Ichigen move.

Lavi cheered, and I tried to hide my pain. The Asian came over, an angry look on his face. "I didn't need help." He said hotly.

"Oh, sorry-."

"Awh, Yuu-chan don't get all angry over it."

"Don't call me that!" He yelled.

I looked over at the smiling red head, confused. He looked over at me and gave me a dopey smile. "Kanda doesn't like being called by his first name."

Kanda grumbled and turned away from us, placing his arms across his chest. The golem that the finder gave me that I had thought gotten lost flew infront of me, its one eye glowing.

"Miss Selene, are you all right?" I heard the finder ask.

I sighed and rubbed my face. "Never been better."


	7. Your Second Mission

Last week was filled with finals, this weekend I had to help with a garage sale, and next weekend is a local anime convention. I have to work on my costume (Kandas) pretty much all this week so… here is a chapter for all so they won't go crazy.

XXXX

The three of us met up with the finder, and he was a bit concerned about my ankle but I told him that having it twisted about twenty times, you get used to it. He still went on about how we should stay back a day before returning, but I rejected. He finally gave up after the fifth time and laced his fingers around the straps of the telephone box.

"Miss Selene," he paused to look straight into my eyes, "You've been assigned another mission, but this time Lavi will be accompanying you."

I turned to the beaming redhead, feeling a mixture of anxiety, and then looked back at the finder. He explained that he would be coming to, and that Kanda was also being assigned another mission to some country in the Middle East. Me and the dopey redhead were going to Sweden. Yea, that's right, Sweden. My uniform wasn't made for that kind of weather, but the positive side was that I got to dine on some good foreign chocolate. No offense, but American chocolate never sat right on my tongue.

We would leave by train in an hour, and the carriage ride took a while, so me and Lavi were heading out now with Kanda and the finder. All four of us managed to fit comfortably in the carriage that looked tiny outside. The carriage drove on and went a bit slower than last time due to the heavy snow falling from the black sky. We got there ten minutes early so I had enough time to souvenir shop. Is it weird that I like to collect something in a place I haven't been to? Well, a lot of other people do it… right?

As I looked through some hand carved wooden dolls, Lavi slipped in behind me from nowhere, and when his voice rang in my ears I jumped and nearly knocked over the table of wooden dolls. I turned and glared at his laughing face, then turned away and tried to ignore him as I continued to hunt for a doll. Why was I teamed up with an idiot anyways? Is this another test? He definitely reminds me of General Michael…

"Whatcha doing, Moon Girl?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his question. I slid my eyes and stared at him from the corners, sitting the doll back down on the table.

"Moon Girl?" I asked, eyebrows knitting in confusion. His smile widened and he started to laugh.

"Didn't you know that Selene was the name of an ancient moon goddess?"

I turned my upper body towards him and shook my head no. His smile flipped upside down and he put his arms across his chest similar to Kanda. "Hurry up, we're going to miss the train." He said in a mock Kanda tone.

I couldn't help but smile and giggle. I bought the doll I was holding earlier and I think I gave the owner a little more than the asking price. Oh well.

XXXX

We got another first class car, and I unfortunately had to sit next to Lavi as the finder and Kanda sat on the opposite side. After an hour of hearing the train bounce over the tracks, it stopped in a station where Kanda had to get off and catch another train. I smiled and said goodbye, but he only sneered at me and left. What was that guy's problem?

The train took off again, and my eyelids started to feel heavy. They fell over my eyes and I was casted into darkness, then flashes of images went by. There was one with a father who had his daughter on his knee, telling her an ancient story. Her big brown eyes were lighted with excitement.

"The Goddess of Beauty was wanted by many men-"

The image disappeared, and Tyki came into view. He was walking towards a group of people who all looked like Noahs. I saw a pair of twins, Rhode, and some huge mass of muscles that was surprisingly a man.

A woman stood to the side of the group, pulling her long curly black hair out of her front. Her head tilted up, yellow eyes sparkling at the sight of Tyki. She greeted him with a hug and a peck on the cheek. He smiled, curling a finger or two through the womans hair.

"Missed me, Selene?"

The scene disappeared, and I felt my body lunge out of the seat, head greeting the floor with a hard thump. I opened my eyes and wanted to close them again at the sight of the red heads face hovering over mine with concerned eyes.

"Selene?" He reached out and pulled me back into the seat. I felt sweat dripping down my forehead and I quickly wiped it off.

"You were mumbling in your sleep…," he seemed too concerned, "are you alright?"

I opened my mouth to speak, and then quickly closed it. My gut was telling me not to spill out the dream, but I had to for my heads sake. I opened my mouth again and the whole story spilled out, from the encounter with Tyki for the first time to the dream I just had now. He was listening intently and didn't say anything after I stopped for a whole two minutes.

I stared into his eyes and felt a weird smile creep onto my face. "It's just a dream, right?" I asked, laughing weakly. "Just a dream…"

"Yeah, it's just a dream. Don't worry about it." He said, fiddling with his eye patch as he looked away from me.

I grimaced and looked down at the floor, trying hard not to think how I made Lavi tense now. Way to go, Selene.

XXXX

The two men fell asleep and I was the only one awake now. Damn that feeling of regret.

I was bored out of my mind but I couldn't go back to sleep. A) I didn't want to see that dream again, and B) Who was going to be the guard and alert the others when things went bad? I guess it was 'the first to sleep leave the last to weep'. Yeah, I was weeping alright. Weeping out yawns right and left.

The train slowed down, and I opened my eyes a little wider, rubbing at them so that they wouldn't start protesting and try to close. It felt like eternity had passed, but I know it had only taken a full day to get to the northern borders of Sweden. I looked over towards the icy window and felt chilly even though the room was heated. The finder stirred without me trying to awake him, like Lavi. I was shaking him as hard as I could, but I got no response.

"Lavi?" I called out, getting irritated now. "LAVI WAKE UP!" I screamed, slapping the redhead in the face. He winched and jolted up, grinding his teeth.

"Damn, you hit like a boy!"

"Come on, idiot its time to go." I snapped, getting up slowly and stretching out. I was the first to exit, and I made myself one with the tide of people going out of the train. The cold air hit me like a brick wall. My arms wrapped around me for warmth. I felt some kind of fabric slide over and around my neck. I looked up and saw Lavi wrapping his scarf around me.

"See, its long for the both of us!" He said.

I ripped out the rest of the scarf from him and wrapped it around myself. "I don't want people thinking that we're…," I paused, blushing for some odd reason, "… together."

Lavi smiled with a hint of mischief and put an arm around me. "You don't have to be all angry over it."

I tried to slide away from his one armed hug but it didn't work to well. His finger poked at my cheek and I felt it grow hotter at his touch.

"Cheer up, Red Cheeks." He grinned. "Are you falling for me already?"

I tore out of his embrace and began to walk away, anger radiating from me. I wouldn't be surprised if steam wasn't coming out of my ears.

XXXX

I was a good twenty feet ahead of Lavi and the finder. I felt a little childish, and the finder was probably thinking that I was mad at him. I stopped on a corner next to a bakery and waited for the two to catch up with me. The finder was first and Lavi came up in the rear.

"Where are we going?" I asked, yawning a bit.

The finder nodded at the street ahead. "We're going straight to the scene to see if the sightings of Akuma are here-"

We all fell silent as the ground began to vibrate and a loud stomping sound echoed off of the buildings. A person who looked like a finder was running briskly away from a dark shadow behind him. I could tell that the telephone box was weighing him down. Those things felt like they had five children packed inside.

I was the first to react. Pairs of metal clawed hands were reaching for the finder and before they could wrap around him, I sliced the Akumas hands off. Was this another cat Akuma? Maybe I should start carrying some catnip with me.

The moon broke through the dark clouds, and I could see now that the Akuma looked more like a werewolf than a cat. What's next, a unicorn Akuma?

I heard Lavi yell for me to move and I did so by jumping back over towards the opposite corner of the four way intersection. His hammer was the size of a truck, and some weird symbols were surrounding it. I watched with a bubble of interest as the front of his hammer slammed into a symbol. Fire licked from the ground again, and the snake of fire began to wrap around the Akuma. It was incinerated before it could do anything else.

I walked briskly over to Lavi, smiling. "Well I guess you _are_ good for something."

He frowned at me. "What's that suppose to mean?!"

I found myself laughing at his expression. The laughter died away after a good minute and a half. I fell silent and began to fidget on the spot. It felt like someone was looking at me… someone was boring their eyes into my back.

I turned around quickly and gazed at the top of a building. I thought I saw three shadows dart away after I caught a quick glance, but after a second or so, I turned back to Lavi. He was staring at me as he shifted his now mini hammer back into its holder. "See something?" He asked.

"Yeah… well," I paused and turned my head back, "must be my eyes tricking me…"

I tore my face away from the spot and looked back at Lavi and the finder. The three of us began to walk towards where the Akuma had just came.

"I hope there's more," Lavi sang.

"I don't." I said darkly.

XXXX

The three shadows crept back onto the sill of the building. The tallest shadow stood against the moonlight as the other two sat down on the edge of the rooftop.

"Hey, Tyki, is that the person you're looking for?"

The tall man tipped his top hat up and away from his yellow eyes. "Yes." He said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a card. He looked into the cell drawn into the card, and a small creature jumped up and down and pointed at the cell floor.

"Delete, delete! Delete Selene Lok!"

A dark look passed over his face and he shoved the card back into his pocket. The two shadows, one who looked like a girl and the other a boy were smiling mischievously.

"Lets kill them all! Heee!" The blond said through a stitched mouth.

"Calm down, Jasdero. We'll get them soon." Said the other with short black hair.

"We shall, but remember, Jasdebi," Tyki paused and looked down at the two. "I shall be the one who will rip her heart out after you have your fun."

The two grinned and saluted Tyki simultaneously. "Fine, but we get to keep it!"

XXXX

Well, I hoped you enjoyed the uber late chapter. :D

Liked the cliffhanger? I guess I'm pretty bad at them.

Sorry for not posting this sooner. I went to a-kon last weekend… xD and I've been pretty tired these last couple of days.

If you want pictures of me cosplaying as Yuu Kanda, I'll put 'em up in the next chapter. 3


	8. Exorcists Versus Noahs!

I love the reviews I've gotten so far. They give me hope!

I'm afraid that I'm going to kill Jasdebi… D: Must… re-read… their fight with Arystar!

I found this Mary Sue quiz and I think it's fantabulous. :3 I did it and Selene isn't a Mary Sue at all!

Selene: -triumphant stand-

Tyki: TOOBADYOUAREN'T.IT'DBEBETTERONMYEYES.

Selene: D !

_And Tyki got a taste of what it was like to get his own organ taken out._

- - - -

Me, Lavi, and the finder hadn't gone but two blocks free of danger until the next akuma came. It was strange that this town had so many level ones.

After plowing through five, I looked over at Lavi who was finishing off his akuma. "Should we split up?" I asked, brushing some dirt away from my cheek.

He looked at me through the corner of his eye and leaned the hammer on his shoulder. "I don't know… all these level ones must mean that we've hit a nest of some kind. There may be stronger ones."

I wasn't bothered with the idea, though those level threes were annoying… "I'll contact you through my golem if I run into any trouble, alright?"

Lavi nodded and slammed his hammer against a transforming level one. "OK. Good luck!"

The finder had disappeared a while back, saying something about surveying whatever. As I walked down the street, a sharp pain throbbed in my head. I began to rub my forehead, concerned about the feeling. I massaged the skin and didn't feel any kind of scars, so maybe it was just due to exhaustion…

The level one akuma came out from rooftops and alleyways and surrounded me. Why did level ones always think that surrounding was a good idea? Elementary killing skills, I guess. I wasn't in the mood to go jumping around slicing them. My ankle still hurt.

I slashed at the air with my blades, and wind currents flew and sliced the akuma apart. I walked away before the metal could land on top of me. For some reason when I was tired my reflex skills worked better.

As I came to the next block, a pack of three level twos came out. One looked like a centipede, the other a frog, and the last a fly. How funny. I couldn't help but laugh. They stopped in front of me, the frog sliding its tongue out menacingly.

"What's so funny?" The frog croaked.

My lips curled into a smile as I stared the three down. "Anybody in their right mind would laugh at you. Must suck to be the losers 'round here."

The frogs tongue lashed out towards me. Along with that, I had to dodge the spikes that were coming out of the centipedes body. A few spikes dashed past me and ripped my skin. The cut began to sting and felt cold. Was I just poisoned?

Before the fly akuma could do any move of his, I threw my blades into it and moved away towards the frog. Its tongue lashed out again and wrapped around my bad ankle. I let out a hiss as the tongue put pressure on the injury. The frog swung me into the air and against a building. I crashed through a window and cried out in pain. That was the second time I was thrown through something, and this time it wasn't wood. It was freaking glass!

My golem came flying up into view. Lavis voice drifted from it.

"Selene? Where are you? Are you ok?"

I sat up and took out a few glass pieces that were lodged in my leg. "I was just thrown through a window, but I think I'm just dandy."

"What?!" He yelled. "Stay there; I'm coming to get you!"

"No, I can do it." I protested.

"Selene stop being so stubborn!"

"I am not stubborn!" I screamed before jumping out of the window. Ok, so it was definitely a bad idea that I decided to jump and not think of what to cushion my fall with. I took my elbow blades and slashed at the air. The wind attacks at the ground helped my speed slow down so that I could land on top of a cloth roof that was put over an empty merchant stand. If I hadn't slowed down I would've went right through it.

I bounced off and landed onto the ground where my ankle and leg injuries screamed in protest. I ignored them and slashed an X into the air. The wind sliced into the frog, and now all I had left was the spike shooting centipede.

Lavi had gotten to the akuma before I even inched towards it. I felt a bit mad that he had came, but with the blood running down my legs and the infected cut on my face, I needed some medical attention. He rushed over to me and didn't bother to say 'are you alright'. The blood and cut explained it all.

He put a hand to my cheek and turned my face so that he could examine it better. "Selene, the skin around the cut on your cheek is purple and green!" He looked down at my legs and frowned. "And your legs are covered in blood."

"I'm fine." I said simply.

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I-"

His hands wrapped around my upper arms tightly and he shook me a bit. "Damnit! Why are you so stubborn?"

"Lavi let go of me! We have to finish off the rest of the akuma!"

My face met his chest quickly before I could react. His arms were wrapped securely around me and I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. This was no place for hugging and whispering in someone's ear.

"You're shivering…"

Well, it was cold. Of course I'd be shivering. I pushed away from him and resisted the urge to slap him.

"Awe, how sweet."

That voice… the voice that felt like thick velvet against my skin…

We both turned towards the voice and spotted Tyki leaning against a lamppost while two other Noah's were standing beside him with devious looks on their faces, though it was more the dark haired one than the long haired one that looked eviler.

The long haired blond's stitched lips moved, "Two exorcists! Hee!"

The dark haired one smiled, eyes glittering. "I guess we'll take the redhead!"

I could feel Lavis body tense next to me. He was probably just as much scared as me. I stepped up and glared at the two. "You're not going to take anyone! I'm going to kill both of you."

Tyki smirked and stroked a hand over his cuffs. "You aren't in a position to make threats, Miss Exorcist. I see the akuma got to you before we could."

I turned my head towards him and switched my glare to him. This was definitely some déjà vu. My hands tightened into fists, and I brought a blade up and pointed it at him. "Shut up and fight!" I said in a dangerous tone. Just seeing him made me sick and terrified.

He only smiled and took off his top hat, slicking his hair back as he spoke. "Sorry, I don't like to fight girls."

The anger inside of me began to bubble and boil and threatened to burst out. The other two Noah's grinned and took out a gun, pointing it at me. "Looks like we're fighting you!"

"But that's not fair!"

The two put their guns on each others head. "We're one entity known as Jasdebi, and you don't have a choice right now. Fight us!"

I wanted to scream no, but if it wasn't me than it'd be Lavi. Tyki was smiling now. He looked happier now.

"I guess it will be me against the redhead then?" He said, shifting his gloves securely on.

I looked over to Lavi and could see sweat dripping down his face. "Shit, this isn't going to be good…" He whispered to me.

I didn't know what to say. I tried to give him a comforting pat on the arm but it seemed to fluster him more.

"Come on, hurry up!" said the short haired Noah impatiently, "Maybe Tyki will kill your boyfriend fast and painless."

"I'm not promising that." Tyki said.

I looked over to the two and frowned. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Selene…"

I looked over at Lavi and resisted the urge to shout 'What'. He had that dopey smile on his face again, like what was about to happen was just a dream and we were in a normal place again.

"I have to do this, in case I die here…"

"Lavi, don't talk about that, yo-"

He grabbed me and pulled me towards him. My face was too close to his, and my stomach began to squirm. Please don't let him do what I think he's about to do!

His lips pressed against mine softly, tongue quickly forcing its way into my mouth. He pulled away and I tried to hide my face. I was shocked, angry, and satisfied.

Why was I satisfied?!

I looked over at Tyki and could've sworn I saw a dark glare on his face that was directed towards Lavi. Was he… jealous? No… why would he be jealous? That encounter with him before was just a dream… a figment of my imagination.

He played it off with an impatient foot tapping. "Come on, let's finish this. I don't have all day."

We both turned towards our opponents. I took a quick look at Lavi and bit on my bottom lip. "Lavi…," I looked at him in a serious manner, "Don't die. I'll never forgive you."

He only smiled at me before he turned his full attention towards Tyki. I felt cold. Lavi just looking at the smiling Tyki was like signing his death sentence.

Oh God, please don't let him die…

XXXX

The two Noah's were positively excited that the battle was going to start now. I had my back facing where Tyki and Lavi were, and I wasn't going to try and sneak a peek. First rule of combat: Never take your eye off your enemy.

The blond did a weird dance and waved her gun around. "Devito, what should we use, heeee?!"

Devito smiled and raised his gun. "Shall we try red?"

The anger inside of me was slipping down to my hands. They were shaking, and I didn't like the sound of this 'red'. Before they could raise their guns, I lifted up my blades and threw slices of the wind at them. The blond let out a muffled scream and held onto her hair as she dodged them, while Devito got hit by two and glared at me angrily.

"Hey, we didn't say go!" He yelled.

"I'm not going to play the rules when a Noah is my enemy." I said coldly.

Devitos lips looped into a maniacal smile, and the two lifted up their guns. They didn't say anything, but some blue thing bursted out of their guns. I rolled over on the ground and out of the way. The bullet collided with a lamp post, and right before my eyes the post quickly froze over. I stood up as fast as I could and tried to hide my shocked face.

Devito had a triumphant smirk on his face. "Surprised?" He said, tapping the gun against the blonds head. "When we both imagine the same thing, it becomes reality."

I wasn't really paying attention. The quick pause gave me time to comb through my brain and figure out a plan.

A loud crashing noise made me turn and look to where Tyki and Lavi were fighting. I couldn't see any of them, and it looked like the front of a building was missing.

"Hey, don't ignore us!"

I looked back quickly and gaped at the fiery bomb heading towards me. Once again, I flipped out of the way. I could smell something burning. I looked down to Lavis scarf I was wearing and noticed that it was on fire. I threw it off of me and shoved it in a pile of snow on the side of the street.

The two laughed at my attempt to put the fire out. I know I looked silly but I wasn't going to let Lavis scarf be incinerated. I'll get it later… if I'm not dead.

I felt my body turn back towards, my legs taking me to them. I was surprised that I ran so quickly, and they were just as surprised.

I slashed at them with my blades and missed horribly, but I seemed to take off a bit of the blonds hair. The blond cried out and began to hold her hair.

"WAAH MY HAIR!" She screamed, tugging at Devitos arm.

He glared and slapped the blonds hand away. "Jasdero, shut up!"

Devito was on the verge of yelling some more at Jasdero when a loud cracking sound came from the side. He looked over and stared at the building.

The wall of bricks began to fall, and the two scrambled to get away but were caught in the storm of bricks. I had moved away already and was surprised that they didn't notice my lit up face. It would've given them some kind of hint that I had done something to my advantage.

The last of the bricks fell, and dust flew up. I turned and tried to run over to where Tyki and Lavi were but the sound of Devitos voice made me freeze.

"That's… it…," his body lifted from the bricks, and Jasderos head popped up, "No more games."

The two raised from the bricks, guns aimed at each others heads. I looked at them, utterly confused. Were they going to shoot each other…?

The shot pierced through the darkness, and their bodies fell back on top of the bricks. I waited for a few seconds, then preceded to going back over to look for Lavi.

I got to the end of the block and looked through the destruction. A body was lying on the ground, and a person was walking over to the body. As the light moved in, I saw that it was Lavi on the floor.

"LAVI!" I screamed out, bringing up my blades and throwing wind slice's at Tyki. I saw him look over at me, but Lavi didn't seem to have responded to me calling out to him. I didn't have time to see Tyki dodge them. Something wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I looked down and saw that it was a thick piece of hair.

My back slammed into a neighboring lamp post, and I could've sworn my spine was broken now. It was throbbing with pain, and moving made the pain worse. I tilted my head and looked over to a body moving towards me.

The two seemed to have merged and this new body had long blond hair with odd shapes of black in it. They were wearing a body suit mixed with red and black colors. A sinking feeling fell in my stomach as I looked at it. This wasn't going to be good.

It smiled, hair sweeping in its face. "Merged together, we are now our true self!"

I grimaced. This battle was in their hand, and my mind was blank with strategies. If only I were stronger… if only I were a General…

I paused, eyes lowering to my weapons. My synchronization rate was 96 percent… only four more and I could possibly beat Jasdevi, but what else could I do to make it go up? More wraps of hair came towards me and wrapped around my throat. I choked and crumbled to the floor, gasping for breath.

Maybe… if I were on the brink of death it would go up. Hey, I might as well try dancing with death once in my short lifetime.

- - - -

Like it? xD; I'm afraid I killed Jasdevi. You can shoot me if you'd like.

Anyways, next chapter is gonna be more action packed!

Here are some questions to ponder during the work of chapter nine:

What kind of fate does Lavi have now? Is he dead? Can he possibly beat Tyki?

Was the pain in Selenes head really a normal headache? Can she bring her synchronization rate up to 100 percent?

All these questions and more will be answered in chapters nine and ten! X3 Stay tuned!


	9. Tyki Vs Selene

You try typing something up while packing, being called fat by your mother every time she sees you, and fighting depression.

Read and Review, please.

_Fuck society and its image of perfection._

- - - -

The lack of oxygen made me feel light headed and dizzy. I wanted to throw up as well, but if my throw up wasn't super acid then I didn't need it right at this moment. I shifted my eyes slowly to look at the smiling Jasdevi. My vision was really blurry now, and I only had a little bit of strength left. I forced my arms up and tried to slice the hair off. Jasdevi laughed at me when I swiped an inch too short. His laughs were choked back when he saw his hair fall to the ground.

I fell as well and took in as many deep gulps of air as my lungs could hold. Once again I racked through my mind for something to defend myself with… I needed a good defense right now. My head throbbed violently as I brought my blades up, spinning them as quickly as possible.

I flung the spinning blades at the air in front of me, and tornados burst from the tips of my blades. They merged together and created one of the biggest tornados I think I had ever created. I could see Jasdevi on the other side, but he was blurred by the cycle of winds. He tried to send some hair through the tornado but it was ripped out of his head the moment it touched it. Looks like I didn't have time to bring up my percentage, and I knew the tornado could only last but two minutes tops. It gave me enough time to go help Lavi.

I took off, not giving Jasdevi a second glance, and ran to where I last saw him on the ground. I came to the spot but it was empty, and I felt a wave of paranoia go through me.

"L-Lavi?" I stuttered, tripping over objects that I'd have dodged before. Ugh, my legs… my throat… my damn cheek! If only Sir Headache would go away…

I came to the spot where I thought he was lying before and noticed a struggle painted on the snow. I could feel tears trickling from the corner of my eyes. "Lavi…," I mumbled.

I felt a hand slide across my shoulder, and I quickly turned my head, hoping that it would be Lavi with his dorky smiley planted on his face... I grimaced when I saw that it was Tyki. "Oh… its-" I paused and ripped away from his arm.

"Where's Lavi?!" I yelled.

He smiled that same damn smile that had a lot of dark thoughts behind it. The possible scenario being 50 percent malicious thoughts and 50 percent sexual.

"Well, I don't know," he said, brushing a gloved finger against his chin, "he seems to have disappeared…"

"Did you…," I choked on my words as the inevitable sank in.

"Well, I did touch many of his insides…," he grinned, "maybe he's bleeding internally."

My eyes widened and I turned away from him. If I called his name, I knew he wouldn't come. He was hiding somewhere… but where? I couldn't go on a scavenger hunt right now. Not with Tyki close behind.

I could feel his body close to mine now. He was literally pushed up against me, one arm wrapping securely around my waist and the other traveling to my chest. I looked at it puzzled, then gasped and tried to pull away. His hand dipped in, and I stopped. I stood limp in his embrace, eyes watering at the pressure on my heart. I felt his head rest against my shoulder, and those yellow eyes began to bore into mine.

A mixture of a scream and an angry yell came from back where I was before. Tyki sighed heavily as Jasdevi came into view. He was holding his head where a chunk of hair seemed to have been ripped out.

"I'm going to kill you!" He hissed.

"Jasdevi, remember that I'm suppose to kill her?" Tyki asked.

Jasdevi frowned and wrapped his arms across his chest. "Can I just hurt her a little?"

"No."

"FINE." Jasdevi screeched in an irritated tone, taking a seat on a bench set outside a café.

"I have to kill you now, Selene." He said, hand reaching back in.

"Why? You two were just having the loveliest conversation…," I said, hand latching onto his and holding it back.

"You can't stop me, dear." He whispered dangerously.

"I beg to differ."

My elbow slammed into his face, and before he could utter a word of pain I twirled back and shoved the bottom of my boot against his stomach. He flew back and landed on the ground, hands clutching his face.

He took his hands away and came up with blood. An odd smile formed on his face as he wiped the blood leaking from his nose up in his glove and stared at it. He bit down on the glove and pulled it off with his teeth, then spat it down at the ground. He did the same with his other glove and then turned to me.

"You want to duke it out? Fine. I can do that too." He said, cracking his knuckles.

I grinded my teeth and wasn't sure if I should use my blades or not. Wasn't it unfair to use a weapon along with your fists in these kinds of fights? Hell no. I'm already at a disadvantage.

I lunged at him with an uppercut and was greeted with a nice fist in the stomach. I stumbled back and tried to hold in that nausea from earlier. Before he could come back I took one of my blades and slashed at him. He laughed as it went right through him.

I gritted my teeth as he laughed. I should've known that my attacks would go right through him. The only time he was solid was when he hit me… but was it the limb he attacked me with the only thing solid? If it weren't, then on contact he would be solid and I could damage him.

As I whipped around and tried to do a roundhouse kick, I decided my theory should be tested now. Tyki grabbed my leg and pulled me forward. He brought his fist up and punched me in the face. I bit on my lip and glared at his happy face.

His expression crumbled, and he looked down to one of the elbow blades stuck in his side. He blinked, then looked at my dangerously. I grabbed onto the blade and pushed it deeper into him. Blood fell down my fingers as I pushed, and before I could do anymore damage Tyki slapped me with such force that I crashed against a wall.

Need I explain the pain?

I stood up and met the ground in one second. My back was hurting, plus my head, my cheek, and my legs. What's next, my liver?

I felt something wrap around my ponytail and use that to pull me up. The strands of hair in my head screamed out in pain and I tried my best to ignore them. I looked into the angry eyes of Tyki and smiled at him.

He gritted his teeth. "Why are you smiling, girl?" He asked darkly.

I let a few giggles bubble up in my throat and float away. "I didn't think you'd fall for that move," I looked down at his wound where my blade had been before. Where was it now? As I wondered this, I saw its glint in the corner of my eye. He was holding onto it.

I snatched at it with my hand, and then rammed my free hands fingers into his wound. He cringed and his holding loosened on my blade. Finally, something good that leaned to my side of victory was happening. I grabbed onto the blade and felt joy wash over me.

It disappeared in an instant at the feeling of pain. Something sharp entered my body, but where?

The pain echoed from my front, and as I looked down I noticed that my other blade was sticking out of my abdominal area. Tykis hand wrapped around the handle and he pushed the blade in deep. I choked and felt it hit home. My body crumbled and collapsed onto the floor, gushing out blood. My shaking hands reached out to pull the blades but stopped short at a yell from behind.

"SELENE!"

I looked up and saw Lavi in the distance with his hammer in hand. Tyki smirked and began to move away, ignoring my protests for him to leave Lavi alone.

Once Tyki got close, Lavi held up his hammer. A circle of symbols appeared around his hammer, and he slammed it into one of the seals. A giant pillar of fire engulfed Tyki. As it wrapped around him, the top began to form like a snakes head.

I felt happy to see Lavi alive. As I did my best to crawl over to him, I quickly pulled out my blade as to not alarm him, but the injuries were pretty noticeable so I couldn't exactly hide it. As he turned to me, he didn't look good either.

His uniform jacket was torn; shirt ripped revealing blood smeared across his chest. I gaped at it as I grabbed onto him. He smiled at me, green eyes sparkling with laughter.

"This is no time to be drooling over my chest, dear." He said.

I frowned and tried to punch him in the arm. "Lavi, I-" Tears escaped from my eyes. It wasn't from the pain, but from the happiness to know that he was alive.

His thumb brushed against the skin under my eyes, catching up my tears. He smiled at me, hand on my head. "You think I'd die that easily?"

My lips curved into a smile, and a let out a little laugh.

"YOU…"

I whipped my head around and looked at Tyki. His clothes were burnt, and he seemed to have a portion of his chest showing off. He was glaring at us both and looked royally pissed.

I looked up to the concerned Lavi, and he looked at me through the corner of his eye. "Selene… remember when we killed all those level threes?" He asked calmly.

"Yes," I replied.

"If I use the maximum power of my fire seal… and you with your wind, I think we can win."

I smirked, "You think? Well… I guess it's better than my nonexistent plan."

He grinned, hammer positioning. The symbols reappeared around his hammer, and I twirled my blades around, positioning them for the right moment. As his fire pillar engulfed Tyki again, I twirled my blades and sent out a wave of wind. The fire glowed and grew bigger. I felt like we'd finally won, until Tykis laughter escaped from the fire.

"You think that _that_ would stop me?" He asked as he walked out of the fire.

All the happiness left me again as I stared at Tyki. Jasdevi appeared at his side, face bearing a teethy smile.

"Come on, Tyki. If we both attack them we can kill them both," He said.

Tyki smirked, hand on hip. "Fine," he looked over at me with those playful eyes and beckoned me over with his index finger, "Come."

I looked over to Lavi and sighed. "Let's try to not get anymore injuries…"

"Fine, but try not to do random acts of courage."

"I'm not!"

Lavi smiled, hammer poised and ready to go again. "Selene… feed my flame with your cool wind."

I blushed as I began to think that what Lavi said had a totally different meaning. Maybe my head was just in the gutter… or I was losing my sense of thought.

As Jasdevis hair came into view, Lavi unleashed his hellfire, and I my storm of fury. With the first attack, we charged into battle, fear disappearing as the wind whipped against us.

God, are you smiling down on us? Your soldiers need a little bit of strength, if you can spare it.

- - - -

Hehe. All these naked men… can someone say fan service:3

"_Well, I did touch many of his insides…," he grinned, "maybe he's bleeding internally."_

I think this line was made by the need in my subconscious for LavixTyki. XD

After this I'll probably write a LavixAllen fanfic… maybe Tyki can be in it too.


	10. The Heart of an Exorcist

Well… I think we need an update. I demand reviews, because they're the only thing that make me want to write.

8B

----

I think that when me and Lavi hit, this is what the Romans must have thought when they fought people to the east. Tyki and Jasdevi hit us like a wall of bricks, and before long we were both separated from each other. I was trying to get some swipes at Tyki but he merely laughed as he shielded himself with something that I thought was a butterfly. When he pushed me back, another butterfly popped out of his palm. It unwrapped its wings and Tyki tried to push it against my chest but I knew better than to just sit there. Ok, well actually I was going to dodge but I guess accidentally tripping on myself worked out to my benefit.

That's what I thought until Tyki tripped over me and landed on top of me. I coughed and gasped for air, "Get. Off. Of. Me. Fatass!" I hissed through clenched teeth. Instead of waiting, I brought my leg up and attempted to kick him in the head with my boots. It hit, and he rolled off and I was up before I could count to two. I raised my blades, and Tykis hands shot out, wrapping around my ankles. He pulled and I fell back onto the floor where he crawled on top of me, grinning like a maniac. I glared at him and tried to push him off, but he was pretty heavy.

"Get off of me, sicko!" I said.

His grin widened, "You know you like it." He said coolly, bringing the butterfly down again.

"You wish!" I said, slashing his butterfly in two and pushing him off. I stood, eyes traveling over to Lavi. He was on the ground, and when I came to realize it he was unconscious. I opened my mouth and before I could utter the first syllable of his name, a heavy force hit me in the head. My head slammed against the wall, and my vision began to blur. I felt something warm and hot trickle down the back of my neck, and my lips moved to speak but nothing came out.

Tyki walked over to Lavi, eyes widening with a sickening pleasure painted on his face, "Let's tie him up to that light post," he said, the butterfly in his hand fluttering its wings, "I'm going to let my Tease have a little snack before the big meal."

I stood up, ignoring the fact that I couldn't see well, "Don't touch him!" I yelled, charging directly towards the two. Jasdevi smiled, hair flying towards me.

"Don't get carried away, girl!" He said with his signature maniac grin.

My eyes widened as I felt a sharp pain go through me. I looked down and saw that Jasdevis hair had gone right through me, and it was in the same damned spot where Tyki had stabbed me! I looked up, eyes narrowing, "If you touch him, you're dead!" I threatened.

Tyki smiled, "What are you going to do? You can't help your little boyfriend, not in that state." He said, and I knew it was the truth. Tyki grabbed Lavis throat, and I heard the redhead groan in pain.

"DON'T!" I yelled before Tykis hand went inside Lavi. He pulled out a kidney and frowned, "I guess I missed again…," he said, smiling at Lavis pain stricken face.

A strong gust of wind caught Jasdevi and Tyki by surprise. They both shielded their faces with their arms and stared at me. My hands were holding my elbow blades tightly, and I could feel that something was happening. It was like they were evolving… and this new power coursing through me felt good.

The two Noahs stared in horror at the scene in front of them. Jasdevi looked at Tyki, "W-what's happening?!"

"It looks like she's reached one hundred percent synchronization with her weapon," he said, pulling out a cigarette, "Let's kill her before that annoying innocence of hers has fully changed."

"Too late," I said, lifting my arms up. The elbow blades morphed into something rather huge. It was like I was holding two long shields on my arms. Even though they looked like they'd be good for defensive purposes only, I knew they could be used for wicked offensive tactics. I lifted them up and slashed at the air with them like I would do with my original blades.

Tyki and Jasdevi flew back, Jasdevi into a trashcan and Tyki through a shop window. I moved towards them, the urge to kill burning inside of me. Jasdevi pushed himself out of the garbage can, cursing under his breath. Tyki walked out of the window and turned towards me.

"Hey now, missy… those things just make you less and less attractive."

"Shut up you filthy Noah." I said darkly, "Get out of here before I kill you."

"Is that a threat?" Tyki asked, eyes widening with excitement, "Well… I guess we will be retreating for now, but don't forget we'll be finishing this fight later." He grabbed Jasdevi and held the man close. They both disappeared as the moon was cloaked in the clouds. I sighed in relief, my new anti-akuma weapon changing back to my normal elbow blades. I rushed over to Lavi and unchained him from the light post, laying his body down in a sitting position and leaning him against my chest.

"Lavi? Lavi, wake up!" I said, tears streaming down my eyes. 'He can't be dead… right?' I thought, resting my forehead on top of his spiky red hair. It was soft and the smell of sweat and blood trickled into my nostrils. I could care less if he smelled bad, we were alive. We had survived an attack by two Noahs! I found myself laughing at the thought, my sudden laughter weakening as I closed my eyes, feeling my body shut down. It must've been a picture moment, me slipping into an unconscious state and resting against Lavi, but I didn't hear any awes, just my name and Lavis being screamed throughout the empty space.

----

"How is my idiot pupil?"

"He's fine. His injuries weren't that severe."

"Komui, sir, the boy had his kidney ripped out!"

"You can survive with just one. Like I said, he's fine."

I opened my eyes slowly and stared at the white ceiling above me and wished I hadn't woken up. A new pain had taken place of the one before, and it was nastier. I muffled a grunt of pain with my hand and shifted my eyes over to Komui who was now towering over my bedridden self, lips curled into a smile. My eyes widened at the gigantic screwdriver he was holding and I didn't hear him say, "Good afternoon!" between the drills whirling noise.

"Err-" I paused to cough and forced a weak smile onto my face, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, after I heard the news of your victory I couldn't help but come to visit!" He said, smiling as he put the drill away. He tried to push me down when I propped myself but I merely brushed his hand away, saying I could handle it. I looked the room over and could immediately tell we were in a hospital of some sort. I was in a bed pushed up against the corner, and to my left I could see a curtain blocking the view of another bed. I looked up at Komui, eyes wide. "Lavi!"

"He's dead-"

I gasped.

"Asleep!" He finished with a sick laugh at his genius joke. I merely glared, mumbling that his joke was not funny at all. He put a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. "Anyways, I'm also here to congratulate you on becoming the Orders newest general."

I merely blinked and raised a brow. "Say what?" I replied.

"Surely you knew?" He asked, eyebrows rising, "During the fight two weeks ago, you achieved maximum synchronization with you're anti-akuma weapon."

"How do you know?" I asked, not thinking Lavi was the one to call.

"Hevlaska, of course." Komui replied with a smile, "And of course you're assigned finder brought your injuries to our attention," he sighed and smiled, "I'm just so happy that we have another female general!" He began, practically twirling in a sort of weird dance, "There aren't a lot of them with us… Oh! If Lenalee became a general I'd have to hug her to death!"

I ignored his ramblings about his little sister and looked over at a short elderly man pushing the curtain of Lavis bed away and walking towards me. He had a lot of black around his eyes and for some reason I couldn't help but think that he looked like a panda. He took his hands out of his sleeves and held out one for me to shake, "I am grateful to you for rescuing my stupid pupil."

I smiled and shook his hand with my left since the right throbbed with pain when I merely thought of moving it. "It was no trouble."

As he finished shaking my hand, he pulled it back into his sleeves and stared at me, "I have no name, so you may call me Bookman," he paused for a few seconds and started back up, "Hevlaska told me the prediction she made when she met you."

"What prediction?" I asked with a blink.

"Don't stray off into the darkness." He said, and with that he turned to Komui, leaving me with more confusion. My eyes widened and I looked back at him, "Hey! Can I see Lavi?"

"Well, you can if you can stand. You broke your ankle, hand, almost your spine-" Komui paused and smiled, "Maybe you shouldn't know the full details. It may make you depressed that you'll be out for another week."

I could care less. I needed a damn vacation. I think that when you deal with a Noah or two, you should get a nice paid vacation for surviving. I pulled the covers off of me and ignored the plaster covering on my leg, twirling around and hopping to my feet. I fell over as quickly as I had stood, and it was to the reflexes of Bookman and Komui that I hadn't broken my neck as well. They helped me over to Lavis bed and the finder that I hadn't seen in such a long time placed a wooden chair near the bedside. I plopped down into it and looked up at the three men, "Thank you," I said with a smile.

"It's no trouble at all, Miss Selene." The finder replied.

"We should leave you alone with your lover," Komui said with a mischievous grin.

Bookman blinked and I merely blushed. "He's not my lover!" I said stubbornly.

"You can't lie," the science head said with a wink, "We heard what position you two were in when you were both unconscious!"

Bookman grabbed Komui and began dragging him out, apologizing for his remarks and closed the curtain behind them, leaving me alone with the sleeping Lavi. I looked at his peaceful face and tilted my head. He was still wearing his eye patch and I thought it was weird for him to be wearing it in a hospital. My fingers trailed over the smooth covering and I found myself lifting it up. Before I could get to the bottom of his eye, his hand shot out and grabbed mine. He looked at me, green eyes twinkling as he smiled.

"No peeking." He said, pulling the eye patch back down as I brought my hand back towards me.

"Sorry." I replied, shuffling my good foot. I felt like a shy little girl and it made me sort of mad. I went up against Tyki and Jasdevi, and they didn't make me the least bit nervous as I was now with Lavi. His hand reached out for me and he ended up pulling me towards him by the collar of a white shirt the hospital must have provided. Our gazes crossed paths, and I looked away only to be greeted by a glimpse of his chest. This made my previous blush deepen. His index finger found its way to my forehead and he poked me with it.

"Fallen for me already? That was fast." Lavi said with a smirk.

"I-I did not." I said, slapping at his hand.

"Hey! Careful there or you'll break it. I already have enough broken bones."

"I broke some too!" I snapped.

"I broke five."

"Hah! Eight, I win!" I said with a smile of satisfaction, dropping it at my immature act. What was so great about having more broken bones? None. I looked at him and frowned, "I'm just relieved to see you're alive." I mumbled, fingers wrapping against the bed sheets. "I was scared that Tyki would've got to you before I could save you…"

Lavi smiled, "It's alright. We're save now."

"But he said he was going to come back!" I replied, heart sinking at the thought.

"Don't worry," he patted my hand consolingly, "We'll be ready next time."

"But, I-"

"Ssh." Lavi put a finger to my mouth, "Shut up and give me a kiss."

"What? Is that all you can think about?!" I snapped, eyes narrowing.

He smiled at my outburst, "You know you want to." He replied calmly, "Selene, kiss me."

I glared at him and kissed him on his forehead, "There."

Lavi chuckled and put a hand behind my head, pushing me down and landing my lips against his. I had a feeling he had a lot of practice because if he didn't I'd probably have ended up kissing him on the eye or something. I felt my body become light and the pain wasn't bothering me anymore. As we kissed, a picture of Tyki flashed through my mind and the memory of him kissing me mad me pull away from Lavi. He looked up, brows raised. "What is it?"

I stared at him for a long time before a smirk crossed on my face, "That's horrible kissing, Mister Lavi."

"Oh?" He replied, "Do you want more?"

"Maybe…" I paused as Bookman yelled from the other side.

"Shut up, stupid pupil! We can hear everything!"

Lavi blushed and the color of his cheeks deepened as I started to laugh. He looked at me as if I was making fun of him and I couldn't help but smile. "You really are… an idiot." I said before locking my lips with his again.

----

Anyways, I'm too lazy to do extensive proofreading so if you find mistakes feel free to stone, crucify, or kill me.


	11. Thinking too much

I just want to finish this… I've never completed a story in my life. Even though it's been forever since I've updated, and I've been running around saying I'm going to rewrite in 3rd person blahblahblah… I'm just going to say screw it! And get down to business.

Constructive criticism as always is greatly appreciated.

----

A little R&R is good for anyone who's been working overtime for; oh I don't know, the past five years of their life? Especially when that someone has broken a good majority of their skeletal structure. We may be exorcists but we aren't gods so we don't possess the quick healing ability. Me and Lavi were stuck inside the hospital for three days, not permitted to go outside. The nurse was very serious about that. I tried to sneak out for fresh air but when I got caught I was literally handcuffed to my own hospital bed. Geez, didn't she understand that nature could be the best cure for someone? But then again she only spoke broken bits of English so I doubted she understood any of my ramblings about how I needed outside rec time. Luckily my bed was up against one of the windows and I only had to sit up and strain my neck a bit to see outside. The town we were in was nice and all… but I wouldn't mind visiting St. Petersburg. That's where all the cool stuff was, like those places with the weird shaped roofs. I think that was a church or something. Lavi was entertained the whole three days with his books. How could he sit there from hours on end just reading? I wanted to chit chat with him but I didn't want to disturb his reading so I spent a majority of my time gazing out the window, watching people go by. Finally on the third day of our hospital incarceration (it might as well be prison!) we were deemed stable to leave. That means we could hop on a train and head back to base, yes!

"Selene, you're practically glowing." Lavi commented; setting the leather bound book he had in his hands on his lap. His green eye sparkled at me and made my stomach do a twirl. He looked so adorable… sitting there in the hospital bed with his untidy hair that was sticking out at all angles. I continued to stare at his face and felt my cheeks turn a light pink shade. He cracked a little mischievous smirk, "What are you staring at? You shouldn't be having such bad thoughts, young lady." Saying the end bit in a deep voice, trying to resemble a father like figure.

I frowned and rolled my eyes, "You wish I was having bad thoughts involving _you_." I said, pulling my knees up. It hurt to move with my broken ribs but I managed. My wrist had broken too, so I had to wear this very unattractive cast. I woke up one morning to find drawings all over it. It seemed that Lavi was not only book smart but he was a promising cartoonist. I rested my head against my knees and looked down, "I was just wondering why you wear an eye patch."

Lavi raised his eyebrows and stared at me, "Isn't it obvious?" He asked.

I blinked and shook my hair, "No…" I trailed off and thought about it. Maybe he got stabbed in the eye or something? Hey, it happens and I think wearing an eye patch is better than those fake eyeballs they have. They look so… fake.

He smiled and tapped his eye patch with his finger, "I'm going for the pirate look. I get all the ladies with this." He joked.

"Lavi!" I smiled and threw my pillow at him, "That's not funny! I thought you had a serious accident or something!" I replied, trying to make myself look like I was offended but I couldn't stop grinning. One of the hospital staff members came to our beds, along with a finder. The male nurse was really tall, almost seven feet. He had a buzz cut and stood up so straight that I think he signed up for the wrong job. He looked like he should be in the military. Instead of him speaking, the finder did. "We'll be leaving in a few hours so the nurses here will assist you in getting ready."

"I don't need assistance." I said, nose scrunching up at the thought of being helped getting cleaned by nurses. Even though it hurt to move around I would rather suffer through pain than have someone wash me. The finder nodded his head, "Someone will be standing around just in case you need assistance, Miss Selene." He replied, turning his head towards Lavi, "You don't have that choice."

"What? Why not!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Because your arm is broken, along with your leg."

I muffled my laughter into my blanket as Lavi fumed. He was not at all pleased and sighed heavily; setting his book on top of the bed side table they had for us. "Fine." He muttered, crossing his unbroken arm against his chest. The other one was already slinged so it kind of worked. We were both expecting the male nurse to help Lavi with washing, but instead he turned his head and yelled back in Russian. We both gave each other puzzled looks and I nearly died when another nurse came in. It was a female, but looked just the same as the male nurse. I swear they could be twins, but instead of having a buzz cut she had her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Lavi threw up his good arm in protest. "NO! I changed my mind! I can wash myself!" He yelled as the female nurse walked over to his bed and picked him up with ease. It looked like a groom and bride moment except the female nurse was the groom and Lavi was the bride. I felt myself laughing as Lavi was taken away kicking and screaming like a kid who didn't want to take his medicine.

----

It was definitely nice to be outside again. We had new uniforms since our old ones were pretty much ruined. The uniforms were comfortable and kept me warm against the chill of Russia. We were waiting on the train station, all three of us. Lavi and me were standing a little close, well… as close as you can get with a person on crutches. We both proclaimed it was to keep warm but I think that after the whole near death experience we had developed a closer bond to one another. As different trains rolled into the station and people chattered in Russian all around us, I took a quick glance up at Lavi. He was staring down at me which caused me to turn away. What was he staring at? Did I have something in my hair? It was all washed and pulled back in a loose ponytail, so it couldn't be that. Maybe I had something on my face?

His fingers found their way into my hand. He laced his fingers into mine and gave a little squeeze which in turn made my heart squeeze. God, when did I develop this little crush? I had given up the possibility of ever having a romantic relationship. You just can't in this field of work. People who are close to you die, and losing someone can be the worst injury anyone can have. It's a wound that you can't stitch up. I bit my bottom lip and held onto his hand tightly, not wanting to let go. Just for now… I wanted to pretend like we were going to have a bright future, and that there wasn't the possibility that we could die at any second. A train whistle broke my dark thoughts. It pulled into the platform we were standing on and as it did I quickly pulled my hand away to stash it inside my pocket. I could feel Lavi fidget next to me but I didn't look at him. Instead I concentrated on the train coming to a stop and watching people start to fill it in. The finder who was accompanying us walked forward and I followed him almost immediately. We glided through the sea of people and onto the train car. Again, we ended up on the first class car and got another one of those nice cabins. Lavi took a seat first while I stopped inside the door and glanced at the finder who had taken a seat outside. "Don't you want to sit with us?" I asked. Wasn't it uncomfortable to be sitting on the floor?

"No thank you, Miss Selene. I must sit outside and act as a guard in case anything happens." He said, nodding his head.

I frowned and muttered an okay before going inside, closing the door behind me. Lavi was sitting near the window, staring outside without so much as glancing at me. Oh geez, what did I do? Did I hurt his feelings when I took my hand back? I sat down across from him and bit my lower lip. Before I could say anything he spoke up, "Selene I know something is bothering you." He said, and as I opened my mouth to lie no, he gazed at me intently; "Don't even try to say nothing is. I know there is."

Man was he perceptive. All of this stress must have made my ability to mask emotions weaker. "I just…" I sighed and looked down at my black boots. "I have a lot on my mind. What with this change in my weapon and all…" But that wasn't the case. What was really on my mind were the Noah's and those weird dreams I kept having. I was always just like them in my dreams. I had black hair, dark skin, yellow eyes… it was really freaking me out. I couldn't be one of them, that wouldn't make any sense. I was an exorcist and exorcists weren't Noah's. Maybe years of being overworked were just causing me to have crazy dreams? Yea… that was it. My mind quickly turned over to one Noah in particular, the one who seemed to just love to screw around with me. Tyki just made me think of a big play boy. I bet since he had those godly looks he got every woman he wanted, but I was different of course. He couldn't have me, for one we didn't play on the same team and two; I didn't like him at all. The image of us kissing popped up and I felt my face heat up. It was all just lust… he was making me sin. He must have some weird, freaky power to make me want to take off his shirt and-

"Selene?"

I pulled my head up and nearly hit my head against the wall. Lavi was standing really close to me and I was trying to get away but the wall was blocking me. He sat down next to me and took my hand firmly in his good one, "You know you can tell me anything. I'm a good listener." He proclaimed with his smile. He made my chest hurt. How could I be thinking of Tyki when Lavi was here with his cute boy charm? I looked away out the window to see our train begin to pull out. "There is nothing wrong, I'm fine." I lied. His hand moved out of mine so that he could turn my face back to his. He rested his palm against my cheek, "Selene, I know what we went through… it was pretty insane but I'll always be here. It's going to take more than a couple of Noah to knock me off my horse." He said softly with a smile, "And don't worry about what happened with your akuma weapon. I think it's sexy, you having all that power."

"Lavi, stop hitting on me! I don't like you like that!" I was lying through my teeth.

He rolled his eye, "No, we aren't going back there again." He said firmly, "Selene just admit that you like me, you're attracted to me."

I sighed heavily and frowned, "Maybe a little."

His smile widened, "So why do you keep hiding it? Are you scared?" His eye widened, "Maybe it's because you're a virgin?"

I pulled my face out of his grip and hit him in the head. Injured or not, I was going to break his skull. "Lavi!" I grinded my teeth down. "It's not because I'm a virgin!" I practically yelled at him, feeling myself blush deeply. I didn't want anyone in the train to hear our conversation so I lowered my voice, "I just… don't want to get too attached to anyone. Everyone dies." I really didn't want to have this conversation right now, even if it might help me feel better. He put his hand against my face again and forced me to look at him, into his lovely green eye.

"I know everyone dies… its apart of life but that doesn't mean you should rob yourself of relationships with other people." He brought his head closer to mine and gently pressed his lips against my forehead, "Even though we haven't known each other that long, I care about you a lot."

I felt myself get a bit teary eyed. "I don't understand why. I'm not pretty." I mumbled. I never bothered to put on makeup or fix myself up. It was a waste of time to me.

"You are pretty, Selene." Lavi said, frowning down at me. His hand slipped towards my hair and he pulled out my ponytail holder. I began to protest but he shushed me as he ran his fingers through my brown hair. "Why don't you wear your hair down?" He asked.

"Because it gets in the way." I replied, feeling a little more feminine with my hair down. It made me feel a bit awkward because I wasn't used to feeling like this. Lavi was really nice to me and these few days we had spent together, I felt very close to him. Maybe I could tell him everything that was on my mind and he wouldn't shun me like a leper. "I've been having a lot of nightmares lately." I admitted.

"I know you wake me up sometimes with your sleep talk."

"I keep dreaming that… I'm a Noah." I fell quiet and waited for him to completely shun me. I wouldn't be surprised if he called me the devil and try to exorcise me.

"Maybe its stress related." He replied, stroking my hair reassuringly. "You could never be a Noah, Selene. That just doesn't happen to exorcists."

"Yea… that's exactly what I've been telling myself." I said. I felt a knot of doubt in my stomach. That couldn't be the real reason, could it? What if I was having dreams that were predicting my future? My destiny… What had Bookman said? Don't fall into the darkness? My eyes widened. Maybe he knew! Before I could even open my mouth and ask Lavi, the finder knocked on the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you two, but I've just gotten a call from HQ. Lavi, you're going to be transferred you have another mission in China. Be ready when we get to the next station." He said before bowing and shutting the door behind him.

I felt myself cringe. Lavi was leaving me? How could they assign him another mission when he had to walk on crutches? As panic swirled around me I felt Lavi wrap his arm around my shoulders and hug me. "Don't worry," he said, "I won't be gone that long."

"But you can barely walk! How are you supposed to do your mission effectively?"

"I guess they must be really short on people…" Lavi replied, pulling my head to rest against his shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on tightly. I didn't want him to go. Oh great, I was getting to be clingy. I was being such a girl. "I don't want you to leave me." I heard myself whisper, though it was suppose to be a private thought. He rested his head against mine, "I know. I don't want to go either… but I have to." And that was that. We both fell silent; holding onto each other like the world was going to end soon. Well it sure felt like it was going to for me. Lavi could come back but it would be in a wooden box and I didn't want that to happen. I closed my eyes tightly and inhaled his scent. I sat there and tried to record everything from how he felt against me to the sound of his heartbeats. As time passed on, my thoughts began to blur and I fell asleep against him.

----

Yaaayyy all doneee too lazy to proof read. Is this the last time Lavi and Selene will see eachother?!?!!1111

Preview for next chapter!:

"Give that back to me!" I shouted.

"Only," Tyki smiled that smile that meant he had many dark thoughts on his mind. When did he not have many dark thoughts on his mind? "If you go out on a date with me."


	12. Its A Date

La la la.

Reviews, plx.

----

We all dream while we sleep, but this was one of the times I couldn't remember what mine was. It felt like I had been asleep for a long time before the train had halted. I could feel Lavi stir in my arms as it came to a complete stop and people were starting to exit the train. My embrace on him tightened as he tried to get up. "No." I mumbled sleepily, forcing my eyes to open. I could feel my hair sticking to my cheek. I bet I looked pretty, not. Lavi unwrapped my arms from him and sat me up, cupping my face in his hands. "I'll be back, promise." He said quietly, kissing my lips gently. I surprised myself and even him as I pushed up against him, hands on his chest as I deepened that kiss. I felt like I was on Cloud Nine. My body was light; my heart was fluttering in my chest like a humming bird and-

A heavy knock on the cabin door made me pull away. "Sir Exorcist, it's time for you to leave." I heard the finder say. I wanted to tell him to give us a minute… an hour, a day, but that just couldn't be done unfortunately. I sighed and looked down at my lap as Lavi stood up with his crutches in tow. "Selene, we'll see each other again soon, don't worry." He reassured me, but it didn't reassure the knot that had formed in the pit of my stomach. Lavi leaned down towards me, placing his fingers under my chin to lift my head up towards him. He quickly kissed my cheek and my lips. "We'll finish this later." He said with a little boyish grin.

My face grew hot. "There's nothing to finish, we finished kissing." I said, biting on my lower lip. He merely smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, "There's more to kissing, you know. I'll have to show you later."

"Get out of here, pervert." I wanted to shout, pushing him away from me towards the door. Lavi chuckled as he opened the cabin door, pausing briefly to look back at me. "See you soon, Selene." He said before opening the door and stepping out and closing it. My chest tightened as the cabin became silent and empty. I already missed him and he had only been gone a few seconds. I slid over in my seat towards the window, pressing my cheek against it. Maybe I could catch a glimpse of him while he was on the platform. I saw a mess of red hair and could distinguish that that was Lavi. He was walking towards a shorter individual with a small bit of hair on top of his head. So Lavi was going to be with Bookman while he was on his other mission? That made me feel better that at least some adult would be watching him. He may be old enough to be qualified as an adult, but he needed constant monitoring.

The train whistle blew in the background, and I slid back into the middle of my seat. I didn't want to be leaning against the window as the train pulled out of the station. Lavi would get a kick out of that if he saw me, and I didn't want a red mark from smashing my face against the glass. My chest tightened a bit more as we finally pulled out of the station and continued on our path. I was going to miss that red head… I was going to miss how he made me feel when he touched me, or kissed me. I put my fingers against my lips and thought about the nice warm feeling I got when Lavi kissed me. It felt like… well, it was hard to explain. More so like an innocent first love type of deal. As I continued to think of how the kiss felt, an image flashed through my mind. Black hair, tanned skin, yellow eyes, the smell of cigarettes…

"Goddamnit." I said, pressing my hands against my face. Why was it that every time I tried to remember a romantic time with Lavi, I always thought of _him_? Why was his face so imprinted in my mind… why could I still remember how it felt when his body was pressed up against mine, and how wonderful it felt. "No, no, no!" This wasn't right. He was a Noah, the Noah of Pleasure, to be exact. That was it. I was having lustful thoughts… right?

----

A few hours passed as I sat in the cabin to the victim of my own thoughts. I kept thinking of all those dreams I was having, how Tyki seemed to be so keen on either pissing me off or making me fall for him… I had to do something else before I pulled my hair out and screamed bloody murder. I pulled out a tattered paper book from my pocket, along with a pencil. I had gotten this a while ago to keep my mind busy during long train rides. It was a game where you had to fill boxes and rows with numbers between one and nine, but not repeat any of the numbers in them. What was it called again? I think it was Sudoku. Someone in the American Science Department had given it to me as a Christmas present a while ago. I thought it was a nice gift and preferred it over my stupid teacher's gift which was a freaking pink, frilly dress. My mind was engrossed in finding the numbers to fill in the puzzle and I didn't notice the finder opening the door and stepping inside the cabin.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat which made me lift my head up from my puzzle, "Miss Selene, it seems we have a problem…"

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows and gripped my pencil. Oh great, there were akuma out there. Why did akuma like to attack me while I was on trains?

"It seems that the tracks have been tampered with, so we will have to stop at the next station and stay overnight while they fix it." He reported.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking outside. I could see an expanse of countryside out my window. Green grass, cattle scattered around, and a few houses here and there. I wasn't familiar with the geography of Europe so I couldn't guess where we were.

"We're in Germany." He frowned, "If you don't want to stay here, we could probably find some other means to get to the coast and take a ship to England."

"It's really okay to me if we stop… are we expected soon?"

"We aren't expected for another three days."

"Well, then let's stay here. I always wanted to see Germany." I said, trying to smile. The finder didn't smile back, but rather looked like he ate something bad. I blinked and wondered what was wrong with him. As my mouth opened to form the question into words, the finder spoke up, "I don't like Germans." He sighed heavily before exiting the cabin. Well, we all couldn't all get along… we could try, but there would always be some hate between some groups.

----

We got off at the next train station and made got rooms at an inn nearby. The finder insisted that he stay in his room and wouldn't budge when I asked him a few times to go exploring with me. What a party pooper, he needed to get over his dislike for Germans. My room was small and all wood. The floor was a dark color that looked like it had seen many feet over the years. The bed was pretty big and looked comfortable. There was a dresser up against the wall to my right as I entered the room, and a full length mirror near it. There was even a small bathroom, yes! I was used to sharing bathrooms with people, but it was nice to get your own private one once in a while. I threw my one bag of luggage on top of my bed and slid off my exorcist coat, draping it over the bottom frame of my bed. I shuffled towards the bathroom and hit the light switch. It lit up to a very white, tiled room. I continued on to the mirror that sat on top of the sink and stared at my reflection. I looked a bit pale, and my eyes made me squirm. I looked like I had added years to them… like I had seen too many battles, which I probably have. I turned on the sink and let cold water pour out of it as I took some in my hand and rubbed it against my face. I still didn't understand why Lavi said I was pretty; it made no sense to me at all. Well at least someone called me pretty… not like Mr. Chain-Smoker called me anything.

_He shouldn't be calling you anything_ I heard my inner voice tell me. Yes that was reasonable but… maybe I wanted him to call me something. I bit my lip and splashed my cool water against my face. I couldn't get the image of Tyki out of my head, yet again. I could picture him slicking back his hair, his piercing yellow eyes boring into mine, the cigarette smoke swirling around me…

I sniffed the air and blinked, water dripping down my face. Why did it smell so bad all of a sudden? It smelt like someone was smoking in the hallway. The hairs on my neck stood as I got that feeling that someone was standing behind me. Before I could even look back up in the mirror to see if my gut feeling was true, a firm body pressed up against me and pinned me to the sink.

"I never took you as one of those girls that spent hours in front of the mirror."

I looked up and saw him smiling behind me. My heart jolted and I tried to push him off me but he grabbed my arms in a tight grip. I hissed as he pressed against bruises and fell still, "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. If I couldn't hit him, at least I could at least give him a dirty look.

"I just came to see my favorite girl." Tyki replied, rubbing his cheek against my hair. I fidgeted underneath him and tried to stay collected. I had my weapon with me; I couldn't just activate it and hopefully slice him in half. I moved my hands around my sides and couldn't feel anything. My heart started to race as he let go of me and laughed.

"Looking for these?" He asked, holding up my elbow blades in his hands. The green jewel gleamed at me and I felt fear start its course through my body. I was weaponless and at the hands of a Noah, again. Great.

"Give that back to me!" I shouted fiercely. He may have my weapon but I would find some way to take him down with me.

"Only," Tyki had that dark look on his face, the one that said he had a bunch of dark thoughts running through his mind. Ones that I didn't want to know about because I was probably the star of those thoughts, "If you go on a date with me."

My mouth dropped. A date, what?! Had he gone and bumped his head somewhere? Noah's don't go on dates with exorcists! They beat them to a pulp and rip their body to shreds, yes, but not go on a date. "No." I said, pushing forward to grab my blades. He merely stepped back a bit too quickly and I almost ended up on the floor. He grabbed the back of my uniform and pulled me up before I could break my wrist, again. "You heard me." He set me on my feet and moved over to my bed, sitting down and looking comfortable. He wasn't wearing a suit like I had seen him in last time. He was wearing a pair of working pants and a white shirt complete with stains. Even though he was dressed like a poor guy, he still looked nice. Actually now that I really looked at him he wasn't very Noahish at all. His appearance looked very human today.

"You get your nasty innocence back if you go eat some dinner with me." He pulled out a wrinkled cigarette from his pocket and slid it between his lips, gazing at me intently. I didn't know what to say. If I went with him, I'd get my innocence back… but that's only if he kept his word.

"Promise?" I asked, biting my lip again. I couldn't think of any other way out of this, and damnit I was starting a bad habit of biting my lip.

"Of course, you have my word as a gentleman." Tyki replied, putting his hand behind his back. What was he doing, crossing his fingers? When he pulled his hand back the blades were gone which made me make a frustrated noise.

"Fine, whatever. Let's go."

"Hold on there, Missy. Get prettied up for me first." He smiled, rolling the cigarette around.

"I hope you get cancer." I hissed between my teeth. First he takes my weapon, then he wants to go out to dinner with me, and now he wants me to get dressed up? Boy was he asking a lot. I opened my suitcase and pulled out the first outfit that was sitting on top.

"Don't you have some dresses?" He asked, staring into my suitcase. I didn't want him to see all my personal belongings, and I bet he would've gotten a kick if he saw my panties. I slammed my suitcase shut and walked towards the bathroom. "No, I hate dresses." I said simply, closing the bathroom door behind me. The clothes I had grabbed were some pants and a blouse. I would have picked a less girly shirt but I just wanted to get this over with. With an exasperated sigh I unzipped my uniform and began to change.

----

I made sure to get really, really slow. I wanted him to suffer and wait while I changed. I folded my exorcist uniform and set it on the sink as I combed my fingers through my hair. My brown hair was a little wild so I decided to pull it back into a ponytail. I didn't have any makeup to put on so I was done within ten minutes. I stood there and stared at myself in the mirror before I could hear Tyki's voice behind the door.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry woman."

"Shut up I'm coming." I pulled my gaze away from the window and opened the door, crossing my arms against my chest. He was still sitting on my bed looking ever so at ease. He glanced at me and looked me up and down, cigarette drooping as he frowned. "Put your hair down."

"No, I like it back." I protested.

Tyki stood up and walked over to me in two steps. He reached behind my head and pulled out the ponytail holder, throwing it across the room. I opened my mouth to protest some more but words wouldn't come out as he smoothed his hand down my hair. I felt my cheeks burn and pulled my head away from him. "Can we go now?"

"Yes." He said, smiling, "Don't be so impatient girl."

"I am not impatient!"

His arm wrapped around mine and he pulled me out the door. Once we were in the hall I considered shouting. The finder would probably hear me, but then what would he do? Tyki would definitely kill him and I would feel guilty for the finder's death. I kept my mouth shut as the Noah towed me out of the inn and onto the street. It was late in the afternoon, I'd say around five. The sky was a pretty array of lavender and orange as the day turned into night. I looked around as people were going about their business, probably going home for dinner. The streets weren't as crowded as they were when I had first arrived. People that passed us chattered in German, a language I would never begin to understand. They sounded angry all the time. I expected he would take me to some bar restaurant but when we passed one he didn't even slow his pace.

As time passed, I was going to ask where the hell we were going until he stopped near a shack. "Yes, good old seafood." He smiled contently.

The shack was near piers that were placed on the river that went through the town. It looked like it would break down if the wind blew against it. The roof was a bright green, and the rest was white and heavily chipped. A chalkboard sign on the side had the menu written in German. I was so not going to eat here, it screamed food poisoning. Tyki dragged me all the way to the front where a sturdy looking man behind the counter greeted him with a blank face.

"Was darf's sein?" He asked in a deep voice.

Well, I certainly did not know one word in German. I was shocked to see that Tyki did in fact know the lingo around here. "Ich möchte…" he trailed off and began listing things off the chalkboard menu. As he finished his order he looked down at me, "What do you want?"

"I'd rather eat dirt." I mumbled, hoping the cook wouldn't hear. He might know English, you never know. Tyki shrugged and pulled out a ball of bills from his pocket. He gave it to the man and got a few coins back in change. We only waited a bit before the food was ready. It looked like fried something in a basket with fries… fish and chips? After receiving his food he dragged me towards one of the smaller piers.

"Are you going to throw me in the river? Drowning is not one of my top choices for dying." I said.

"No, I wouldn't get much of a thrill out of that." He replied.

He sat down at the edge of the pier and pulled me down with him, forcing me to sit. I sat with my legs dangling over the side, boots barely brushing against the top of the water. He began to eat his food and we stayed quiet. I wanted something else to do than panic about how this would all end so I decided to start talking, "I didn't know you knew German."

"I don't fluently speak; I just know how to say what I want in every language." Tyki said with a smile.

"Of course you would." I looked at his back. Behind were my elbow blades. I could try to get them while he ate, maybe he wouldn't notice. I inched my hand towards them and before I could even brush my fingers against the steel, Tyki pulled my hand away.

"You aren't getting it back." He said, finishing up his food.

I glared at him, "I went with you to dinner, now give it back."

"The date isn't over yet." Tyki smiled, pulling me closer to him. He tilted my head up towards his and tried to kiss me but I turned away so his lips ended up on my cheek.

"Your breath smells like fish!" I struggled in his grip, "Ergh, let go of me! Why do you keep kissing me?" I asked in frustration. Every time we were together he'd try to lock his lips on mine. I couldn't figure out why he would keep doing this except to get in my pants. What a foul man.

"I like to kiss you, that's why."

"But we're enemies. We're supposed to be fighting, not loving."

"We aren't enemies, Selene."

I looked up at him, eyebrows knitting together. "What are you talking about? Of course we are. And when did you start calling me by my name? I didn't even know you knew my name."

He just grinned mischievously and didn't say a word. What, he wasn't going to answer me now?! I wasn't going to have any of this. "You goddamn scarred face, cigarette smelling bastard, you-!" He pressed his lips against mine and muffled the rest of my insults. The touch of our skin made my whole body shudder with pleasure. His mouth moved against mine, and somehow he managed to get his tongue in my mouth. My hand gripped his chest as the kiss deepened and I opened my eyes in a daze when he stopped.

"I think I better take you back now." He stood and helped me up as well. I felt completely dizzy as he steered me off the pier.

"By the way," He whispered in my ear, "You make a wonderful moan."

"W-what?" I stuttered, feeling my face turn completely red, "I didn't moan!"

"You always moan when I kiss you." Tyki replied with a smug smile. I honestly couldn't remember making any noises when he kissed me. I was too wrapped up in the pleasure of it all to really register anything else. Okay so I moaned when a Noah kissed me, and I was cheating on Lavi… god, was I going straight to hell.

**----**

Just like the gentleman that he was, Tyki directed me back to my inn and to my room. Well it looked like he was going to keep that promise he had made. I opened the door to my room with the key the inn manager had given me. I walked in and turned around before he could close the door. "Okay, funs over. Give them back." I said, holding out my hands.

Tyki tilted his head at me, closing the door behind him. "The fun isn't over yet." He said. He took one step forward and pushed me down on the bed. He got on top of me in a matter of seconds and had one hand around my neck as his other hand smoothed back his black curly hair from his face. "Now then," His skin began to darken and the cross shaped scars began to appear against his forehead, "I had my fingers crossed when I said I would give back your weapon."

"You bastard, I knew you were a no good liar!" I shouted, coughing as his grip tightened against my throat.

"Now Selene, I don't want to hurt you too much. You're going to experience more pain later." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. His free hand slid behind his back and he pulled out my blades. I coughed and tried to pry his hand away from my neck while it tightened. "Now to remove this pesky innocence." He needed both hands, one to hold the blade and the other to extract my innocence. Once he let go of my neck I sat up to grab my anti-akuma weapon. He grabbed my injured wrist and squeezed it hard, causing me to cry out in pain. The two green jewels embedded in my weapon were removed easily by him. They morphed together and into a single cube of innocence. I shot up to grab it and he pinned me down by the neck again. He only needed one hand to crush it. _One hand to destroy my innocence._ He closed his hand into a fist around the cube, smiling wickedly.

"Say bye-bye to your innocence, Selene."

"NO!" I shouted before his hand closed down against the cube. A flash of light exploded from his palm, and as he opened it, dust fell out of his palm. My eyes began to water. I couldn't believe this. It was gone, my innocence. I wasn't an exorcist anymore; he was going to kill me now!

"No…" I whispered hoarsely, tears streaming down my face.

"Yes." Tyki continued to smile at me, brushing the tears away from my face. He leaned down, lips brushing against my ear. "It's time to wake up, Selene."

"No... No… No," I kept whispering. My whole body felt numb. My senses must have been gone to, because I couldn't hear him whispering in my ear, I couldn't smell his bad cigarette smell, I couldn't even see his yellow eyes. Before my mind could shut down, I felt something extreme begin to happen to my body.

_Pain._

"STOP!" I screamed as the pain began to spread through me like wildfire.

----

Hmm. I hope I wasn't too out of character with Tyki… x_x

Remember the number thirteen.

13.


	13. Transformation

I've been waiting forever to finally get here. Chapter 13! I've been wanting to write this for a while… and now I finally got to it! Muahahaha. I had considered just ending the series at Chapter 13 but I have so much to write still! X_x I keep listening to "I Want To Hold Your Hand" from the Across The Universe movie soundtrack. It's prettyyy.

Reviews make me write faster. ):

Luv.

----

My head felt like it was getting ready to burst open. Pain was scratching the inside of my skull like a caged animal, wanting to burst out from inside. I could hear my screams escalate as the feeling of nails against my skin started on my forehead. The sound was muffled as something warm was put over my mouth. I could feel it was the warmth of skin, someone was covering my mouth. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes to see who it was. I opened my mouth to scream more but instead I bit down on the hand that was covering my mouth. My teeth sank down into the flesh and I could taste the blood welting from the wound. It tasted like blood always did, salty and metallic. I heard a soft grunt as I made the wound deeper.

"Selene, let go." A male's voice said to me. It sounded familiar… I had heard it somewhere before. The voice was like velvet rubbing against my skin. It made me feel a little better, but not enough to get me to stop. The blood from the wound got caught in my throat and I coughed, releasing my bite. I felt myself tumble out of the bed and onto the wooden floor. Something hot was seeping down my forehead… was it sweat? As it trickled down my face it got into my eyes and made them burn. My fingers began digging into the wood. I kept digging at it until my fingers began to bleed from the abuse.

"Make it stop, please, make it stop!" I cried, curling up into a ball. I wrapped my arms around myself and began to dig my broken nails into my skin, scratching it away like it was paper. Causing more pain to myself wasn't helping. The pain in my head was too powerful to stop. A bunch of memories began to pour into my head and I was certain they weren't my own. As they filled me I began to cry. My heart pounded away, beating against my chest, making my ribs shutter. The memories made the pain subside into a hate. Hate for what?

_Never forgive it._

I felt a burning hate. I couldn't forgive _it_. Whatever _it_ was, it was causing me this excruciating pain. I bit down on my lip and broke the skin there too while I felt someone kneel down next to me and pry my hands away from my body. I forced my eyes open though they only opened halfway. They burned from whatever it was that was trickling down my forehead. I looked up at Tyki who was holding my hands away from myself so I couldn't do anymore damage. My vision was blurry so I couldn't make out his expression. "Kill me, please…" I pleaded, tears washing away the stinging sensation and blur in my eyes, "I can't… take this… just… kill me."

He stared at me with his golden eyes. He had on his poker face while he was looking at me. "No, I can't do that." Tyki replied in a serious tone. I had never heard him sound so serious.

If he couldn't kill me, then I was going to throw myself out the window and do it myself. I started to drag my body towards where I thought the window was. I couldn't even get five inches away, my body wasn't allowing me to and my mind was in no state to overcome my body. I yelled out in frustration and hit my head against the floor once before I started digging my nails back into the floorboard.

"Tyki, what is this~"

This new voice was one that I had never heard before… but for some reason it sounded very familiar. I felt like I had heard it a million times in my past life.

"I found her." Was all Tyki said to the new person in the room.

I forced my eyes to open again and I could spot a pair of shiny black shoes. I shifted my eyes upwards and noted the clean, expensive pants. My body began to crawl on its own. I wanted to be near this person badly. As I got closer, the pain seemed to grow weaker. I wrapped my arms around his legs and buried my face into his pants. "Make it stop, make it stop… make it stop." I heard myself chanting like it was a prayer of strength.

"How interesting…" I could hear him say above me. I looked up at him and all I could see was a wide grin filled with white teeth, and glasses. The light that was casted against them hid his eyes well. He held out a gloved hand and his palm closed over my face. The pain escalated back up and began to climax and after I felt myself fall into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

----

The water of the ocean brushed against my naked feet as it pulled into the beach. It curled around me and pulled out, leaving my feet to enjoy the wet sand that was underneath. A soft breeze played with my hair, lifting it up and down. I stared down at my tan feet and pursued my lips. Had I gotten a tan at this beach? I usually got sun burned more than tanned. I held up my arms and they to share the same brown glow that my feet and ankles had. The ocean water slid back onto the beach and playfully swirled around my ankles. I looked down at my reflection and saw long hair gently swaying behind. It was black and curly. Two pairs of yellow eyes started back at me questioningly, and as the eyes began to look up the wind blew my hair away from my face. Cross shaped scars adorned my forehead like a crown, and when I realized that this person I was looking at was me, I screamed.

I bolted upright in the bed I was in, my body broken out in a cold sweat. I was panting and buried my face in my hands as I tried to calm myself down. _It was just a dream Selene, like the ones you've been having for the past month… calm down_ I told myself reassuringly. I wiped the sweat from my face and froze as my fingers traced against indented flesh. I pulled my hands away from my face slowly, hoping that I wouldn't see what I thought I was going to see. I saw a pair of tanned hands with well manicured nails and upon seeing that sight I started screaming again like I had in my dream. I ripped the sheets that were on top of me off and got out of the bed, running to what I think was the bathroom in this expensive looking room. I nearly tore the door off as I opened it and flipped the light switch on. I threw myself in front of the mirror, mouth opening in shock as I was greeted by some familiar stranger. My hair was pitch black like night and was at my waist. It was curly and looked very healthy. My eyes were completely foreign to me… yellow. My eyes had been brown with bits of gold but never _completely_ gold like this. I swept my hand across my forehead and lifted back the hair that was hiding what was underneath. The crown I had seen in my dream was there, _right there_. Was I dreaming again? Oh god, please tell me I was dreaming again. "NO!" I shouted, slamming my hand against the mirror. It cracked and shattered against the force of my hit and it didn't even make me bleed. The glass didn't get jammed in my hand like it should have. "NO!" I screamed again, looking for something else to break.

"Selene?"

I turned towards the doorway and saw him standing there, eyes wide. He wasn't wearing his work clothes but an expensive outfit of dress pants and a clean white shirt. He moved closer to me, but slowly… like he was scared or something.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, TYKI?" I screamed, picking up an expensive looking vase that was sitting on the sink counter and throwing it at him. It merely went right through him and ended up slamming on one of the four posters of the bed in the room behind him. Tyki held up his hands like he was guilt-free.

"I didn't do anything." He replied calmly, his eyes boring into mine. "Selene calm down… I know this is going to be difficult for you but you're a N-"

"NO!" I shouted at him. I was right up against him and I didn't even realize that I had moved so quickly. I pushed him out of the way and stalked past him. I was wearing a night dress but I didn't care if it was inappropriate to venture out like this. I marched out of the bedroom and began to turn left in the hallway like I knew where I was going. But I did know where I was going… this place seemed so familiar to me even though I had never been here before. Was I having major déjà vu trips? My bare feet padded softly against the carpet. I could feel my body walk gracefully. My back was straight and my hips were even swishing… oh my god, what did they do to me?!

I burst into a room that looked like the library of the house. It was large and books covered the entire walls. There was a fire place, a desk and everything you'd find in the personal library of an aristocrat. A little girl was lying on her stomach, scribbling in a book. It looked like she was coloring and a pumpkin umbrella sat next to her on the floor. She looked up from her artwork and I remembered her face immediately: it was Rhode. Her eyes lit up and she stood. In three skips she leaped up and wrapped her arms around me.

"Big sister~" She said happily, rubbing her cheek against my stomach. "Do you like the night dress I got for you?" Rhode asked, head gazing up at me with innocent looking eyes. I knew what she was capable of. She was a wolf in sheep's disguise, but when she called me big sister I felt my heart being squeezed. It felt so right when she called me that… "You were a real mess when they brought you here, but I made sure to fix you up!" She continued happily.

I opened and closed my mouth, not sure what to say. My eyebrows knitted together in frustration as I began to say, "Let go of me." I knew it would hurt her feelings, and I wanted to take it back. I wanted to say I was sorry and just hug her. I fought that urge away and pushed Rhode off of me and started to walk towards the desk that was near the fireplace. I saw the man in the large top hat sitting behind that desk, scribbling away at some papers that he was working on. He looked up as I got closer and he merely smiled at me. It was a large smile that went from ear to ear.

"Hello, Selene~" He said happily.

"What did you do to me, you bastard?!" I shouted. Now I could put a name to his face. This wasn't just any ordinary fellow. This was the guy we were at war with, the whole reason I had been fighting for so long. I had dedicated my life to destroying him. I felt hate for him burning in the pit of my stomach, but it wasn't as intense as I had hoped it would be.

"Me? I didn't do anything to you, and a beautiful lady as yourself should not be using such bad language." He said in a fatherly type of tone, setting down his pen. He set his hands down on top of each other on the desk and tilted his head to the side. "I am sure that you can come to the conclusion of what has really happened."

I stopped breathing for a second as my eyes widened. All of these dreams I was having before… they had come true. I thought they were just silly nightmares but they weren't. "No, I can't possibly be…"

"But you are, don't you feel it?" The Earl's happy grin seemed to grow wider in size.

He was right, I did feel… something. I felt like I was with old family again, at a summer cottage we would stay at every year together. I inhaled deeply and balled my hands into fists, "But how? Why me… I was an exorcist."

The Earl nodded his head and rested his cheek against his palm "Ah, yes… the pesky innocence can do peculiar things at times. It seems that it was preventing your awakening from happening." He paused for a moment and continued, "We had to get rid of that nasty innocence for you to truly awaken and join us." His gaze went past me to something behind me. I turned my head and saw Tyki standing there with Rhode holding on tightly to his arm. "Why it would even choose you as an accommodator leaves even me at a loss of words."

I bit down on my lower lip and felt anger boil inside of me. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't even come up with a reason as to why the innocence would pick me in the first place. Did it even know that it had picked someone destined to become a Noah? _Why did you pick me? Why did you pick me?!_ I shouted in my head.

"Oh!" Rhode's surprised response made me come back to reality and away from my thoughts. The Earl turned in his chair and stared at the fireplace behind him. The fire that wasn't even lit before had somehow been ignited. The flames were licking wildly inside at the stone and began climbing upwards.

"Selene my dear, would you please put that out before you burn our home down?" He asked.

I didn't even know how to turn it off. What was I suppose to say? Fire, fire, go away? The anger that had built up was slowly subsiding and as it did the fire grew weaker. I stared at the small fire that was glowing and felt my eyes began to water. A small hand wrapped around mine and began to tug at my stiff arm.

"Selene, let's go get ready for lunch." Rhode said.

I looked down at her and felt myself begin to calm down. I couldn't get so upset around my family… _No! They aren't your family! _I heard my inner voice yell. I slid my arm out of her embrace and set my hand on top of her head, fingers gently brushing through her hair in an affectionate manner. It felt so right but at the same time it felt wrong to me. "I would really like it… if you picked out my outfit." I said, hoping that would please her.

Her eyes widened and her face lit up with delight, "Yes! I have the perfect outfit for you!" She chimed happily, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the library. I went along with her and as I passed Tyki I snuck a glance at him. He stared back at me and gave me a small smile before Rhode dragged me out of the room and I couldn't see him anymore.

----

I couldn't believe I was saying this, but I enjoyed Rhode's company. The memories of her torturing me before when I was an exorcist disappeared as she sat me down in a dressing room. She pulled out boxes that looked like they were from expensive stores around Europe. They all had brand new hats, gloves, and there were even designer dresses inside the closets. Rhode held up different sizes of hats for me to see. I frowned at the large ones that looked more like umbrellas than hats. She put those away and decided on a smaller hat for me.

"I'm going to make you look pretty~" She said in a sing-song voice, matching up a dress with the small hat she had picked. She hung the dress up in view for me to see and stopped, turning her head towards me, "Not that you aren't already." Rhode smiled, "You're really pretty!"

"I'm not." I immediately replied, frowning. Why did everyone keep telling me I was pretty…

"But Selene, you're Beauty." She blinked at me.

"What?" I asked, frowning more. What did this child mean now?

"You know… the Beauty of Noah." She said; nodding her head with her sweet little smile placed on her face.

My cheeks felt hot as I looked down at my lap. I was the beauty of this family… it sounded right. Everything they were telling me sounded so perfect. It was like I was having some seductive, sinful candy. "Yes..." I heard myself agree with her.

Once she picked out shoes for the outfit (heels, great. I was going to fall down.) she skipped over to me. She had sat me down in front of a vanity set with the mirror and drawers full of makeup and hair stuff. Rhode opened one drawer and pulled out a silver hair brush and began to work on my hair. She brushed it a few times before she began to style it. She worked my long hair up to the side into a bun. She left a few strands of my hair to curl around and frame my face. After working on my hair, she pulled out a makeup case and opened it. Inside were foreign objects and it might have as well been a doctors medical bag. "I don't like makeup."

"I'm not going to put on a lot, you don't need it." Rhode brushed my cheeks with some pink powder. She pulled out something thin that looked like a pen and from that she pulled a black brush. She put that on my eyelashes and after that, pulled out some lipstick to add to my lips. After she was done, Rhode pulled away so I could look at myself in the mirror. I raised my eyebrows at my painted face. Well… I did look nice. I looked like I should be associated with the higher class of people in the world.

After she was done fixing my face she pulled me up so that I would stand. I stood next to the dress she had picked out and felt my face burn as she started to take off my night dress.

"I won't look~" She said playfully as my dress slipped to the floor. I closed my eyes as she began to dress me, and moved when she asked. It wasn't too long before I was garbed. The cloth felt comfortable against my skin. This was definitely not a cheap outfit. Rhode made me sit back down on the chair and slipped the heels onto my feet. After, she took the small hat she had from the box and placed it on top of my head near the bun so it looked like I was wearing a hat off to the side. With me being complete, Rhode clapped her hands together and stared at me like I was some masterpiece.

"Perfect!"

I turned my head towards the mirror and looked at myself really good. I was wearing a nice purple dress. It was simple but still had the expensive look to it. The collar was high on my neck with a bit of white at the top. I looked down at the shiny shoes that were on my feet and sighed, "I hope I don't trip."

Rhode laughed, "You won't! Promise!"

I hope she could keep her promise, unlike some people I knew.

----

I still had no idea where I was, where this house was located. Lunch was being served outside, and all of the servants had stars on their forehead. _Akuma…_ Even though they were death machines they were good servants. They always called us Master Noah and even though I insisted that they stop calling me that, they didn't seem to get the message. It was just the three of us eating outside. They had served little sandwiches and tea which I didn't touch at first. I was starving, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to eat their food. Hunger overcame me and I was soon indulging myself on the tasty sandwiches. The Earl talked mostly to Rhode, something about how important it was for her to not skip school. She went to school? I would have never thought a Noah would go to school.

I stayed quiet as I finished my fifth sandwich and just sat there sipping my tea. It tasted sweet and as I finished it, an akuma servant refilled my teacup. It felt normal sitting here, having lunch with the Noah's. I looked around at the well manicured garden. The flowers were breathtaking. So many colors were represented against the green background. There was pink, yellow, blue, orange, and red. _Lavi._ My chest tightened at the thought of Lavi. What would he do if he knew what had really happened to me? What would all of them say back at headquarters… what would my teacher Michael say?

I looked down at my empty plate as my chest grew tighter, "I'm sorry but I don't feel well. I'm going to go lay down." I said before standing up.

Rhode looked up at me with a concerned expression but the Earl nodded his head at me. "That's fine, you need some good rest." He seemed to understand that I needed time alone to sort out this mess in my head. I didn't even look at Tyki as I left the garden. The servants bowed their heads at me as I passed, which only made me feel worse. I found my way back to my room (I was presuming that it was mine) and shut the door behind me. I leaned against it as I looked around. Someone had cleaned the broken vase, and when I checked the bathroom the mirror I had broken earlier had been cleaned up too. I walked over to the bed and pulled the small hat off my head, setting it down on the bed side table that was next to me.

"What am I going to do…," I whispered, fighting back the tears that wanted to get out. Maybe they said I died in a train crash or something… I didn't want anyone to know what I was, what I had become. Just thinking of the people I loved turning their backs on me made me feel sick. I nearly jumped out of my shoes as someone wrapped their arms around me. "Tyki, you scared the hell out of me." I said angrily. "I didn't even hear you come in!"

"Of course not, I just walked through the door." He replied. He didn't let go of me but rather pulled me closer to his body. It made me shiver when I thought of how nice it felt to be up against him.

"What are you doing, let me go." I said, spinning around so that I could face him. That probably wasn't a good idea considering that now our faces were close. He didn't answer me but rather kissed my cheek gently and work down to my jaw line. My heart fluttered and I put my hands on his shoulders, "Stop! What are you doing, we're supposed to be related!"

"And?" Tyki pulled his face away from mine and gazed at me.

"… Incest is a sin, you know." I may have been destined to be a Noah but I was not going to perform a sin that was this bad.

"A very nice sin," He replied before kissing me on the lips. I wanted to kiss him back badly but I pulled away, "This was all nice and fun before I was a Noah, but you better cut this out. I am not committing incest."

He sighed in frustration and stared at me intently, "Selene I can feel your desire, so stop trying to lie to yourself."

Okay, it was true that… I wanted him. Badly. I wanted him to lay me down on this bed right now and- "I can't, then I'll go to hell." I was raised to be a good Christian girl.

Tyki smirked at me like I had said something very amusing. "There is no God to judge us, girl." His hands slipped behind my back and before I knew it he had unzipped my dress. I gasped and tried to pull away but he merely pulled my dress down. I shivered as my neck and shoulders were exposed. His lips were there on my skin, gently caressing me. I wrapped my arms around him, and found myself running my fingers through his hair. The dress slid down to the floor and all that was left was a thinner dress that I had put on underneath. Tyki pushed me down onto the bed and I pulled his face towards mine, kissing him deeply as his hands ran up my thighs, lifting the dress up as he did it.

I stopped for a second to breathe and looked at him. I could feel his need, it was practically radiating off his skin. "Why do I want this so bad?" I whispered to him.

Tyki looked at me with heavy lidded eyes, pulling my hair out of its bun as he bit down on my neck gently, "Think more deeply, and you'll find the answer."

I frowned at him. How was I supposed to think while he was making my head swim? He was related to me… well, we both came from different parents, that's for sure but we were still part of the Noah family. I thought harder and remembered the outpour of memories I had received just yesterday. We were always drawn towards each other, beauty and pleasure… So was I feeling the desire that had been taking place for the past 1000 years, or were these my own? I felt words begin to form and I wasn't positive they were my own.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too," I heard him reply.

----

I hope you all liked that. Reviewww please! Let me know what's on your mind!

Next chapter might be R-Rated, kekeke. :D


End file.
